Rookie of the Year but it's not Sasuke!
by Lone Wolf066
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke was recognized first not as rookie of the year Not Naruto sorry and then a crazy person? Narutox Bleach crossover NaruxHina OrixIchi OcxTemari YoruxKisu
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Hello Lonewolf here now many of you who are reading this story probably had read my other work The Pirates Code and are waiting for an update. Now I applaud your patience and thank you for not bombarding me with senseless reviews and messages about updates so I'll be frank with you I've had a little problem. I have writers block. That's where this story comes in as I'll explain later. The reason I have writers block is because I don't know what I can do about the intro of the Black Pearl. I want to add a new twist to it but right now I got nothing. So send me a review on an idea that you might have and maybe one of your many ideas will help me beat writers block. Now as for this story when I get writers block I free write. Just write down ideas about different things hoping that I'll get an epiphany. As some may have noticed this happened after I wrote the first chapter of The Pirates Code, I ended up writing another story The Uchiha Identity. That was a product of my free writing. However I'm not particularly proud of that piece of work but with this one I am quite content. So without further ado and author notes the story!

"And the rookie of the year is…" Iruka paused for effect but after seeing the annoyed looks on everyone's faces he decided to go on. "Urahara Yusuke"

"WHAT!!!" came the blast of voice from a pink haired banshee.  
"It should be Sasuke-kun not that weird kid that sleeps a lot." Said Sakura  
"Hey I sleep when I feel like. Now shut up so I can get back to sleep." Said Yusuke in the back. He was black hair youth with streaks of blonde in his hair with golden eyes like a cat. He did in fact sleep a lot and it was shock that he even passed. He laid his head down on the desk and was just about to fall asleep when he was approached by everyone's favorite avenger.  
"How did you an Urahara beat an Uchiha?" asked Sasuke. Yusuke took his head off his desk and looked at him.  
"Take the stick out of your ass someday and I might tell you." He said putting his head back on the desk. The Uchiha was just about to strike him when the bell rang. Yusuke got up and walked out the door with his headband on his arm. He walked outside and saw his parents standing next to the entrance gate behind the mass crowd of parents. His father in his black coat and blonde haired head covered by a hat with white and green stripes stood next to his mother golden eyed just like he was with purple hair that on her head looked like two cat ears. His father smiled at him as Yusuke walked up to them.

"Yusuke how did it go?" Yusuke smiled at them

"I got rookie of the year dad." His mother came and wrapped him in a hug. His father clapped him on the shoulder.  
"That's good my boy that means that crushed the Uchiha." Said his father making a fist. Yusuke's mother punched him in the face.  
"Kisuke-kun you know how the villagers feel about their Uchiha."  
"Quite right quiet right Yoruichi-chan" said Kisuke rubbing his face. He pointed with his cane down the road.  
"Now how about we go home and celebrate with the rest of the family?" Yusuke smiled.  
"Sure dad just keep Auntie Rangiku and Uncle Shinsui from giving me liquor."

"They've tried to give you liquor?" asked Yoruichi

"Yeah but Ichigo-nee-san stopped them" said Yusuke as they walked down the path. Out of the corner of his eye Yusuke saw Mizuki talking to Naruto.

**NEXT DAY (TEAM ASSIGNMENTS)**

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Iruka was interrupted by a loud YES! and a groan. "and Urahara Yusuke." Naruto looked at his final teammate who was asleep. Iruka looked around and continued.  
"Team 8 will be Hyuga Hinata, Aburme Shino and Inuzuka Kiba… lets see team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. That's it for team assignments."  
"WAIT!" yelled Sakura. Iruka looked at her.  
"Yes Sakura?"  
"What team is Sasuke-kun on?" she asked. Iruka looked at the clipboard. Everyone's attention was on him.

"Ah here it is. Sasuke Uchiha is to be…"  
"What placed in a special program because he is the greatest?" asked Sakura ever the fangirl.

"No it says that he is to be discharged immediately due to mental imbalances and is to be escorted out of here right about now."

"WHAT!?" yelled the fangirls. Just then a knock was heard outside the door and Iruka walked over and opened it. In walked two ANBU. One had a cat mask on while the other was a hawk.  
"We're here to pick up the Uchiha." Said Cat.

"I will not go. I HAVE TO GET STRONGER TO KILL ITACHI!!!" yelled Sasuke

"And there is where you are wrong. That's exactly why you're to be discharged." Said Hawk. Sasuke bolted towards a window but was caught by Cat, put in a straightjacket and was escorted kicking and screaming out the door. As soon as he was gone someone started to laugh. Naruto turned and looked at Yusuke who was doubled over laughing. Sakura started to crack her knuckles.  
"What's the joke Yusuke? Hm?" Yusuke stopped laughing for two seconds.  
"That Sasuke was the one you've been chasing all year and they just took him to… to… to a mental institution ha ha ha ha!! All of you dumb fangirls have been chasing a crazzzy person!! Ha ha ha ha!!" He double over laughing again. The other guys began to smirk and then soon the whole room was filled with laughter. Even Hinata was giggling while the fangirls looked so embarrassed that they could die.

"All right class settle down." Said Iruka trying to calm everyone down. That didn't exactly happen for a good ten minutes. When everyone was quiet Iruka began again.  
"Good now all of you are dismissed for lunch and afterwards you will be picked up by your senseis." The class left the classroom and went there various ways. Naruto began to head over to Icharikaru whistling a tune. He felt the ominous presence the feeling that he was being followed. He turned around to stare into the golden eyes of Urahara Yusuke.  
"What are you doing?" asked Naruto looking intently into Yusuke's eyes.

"What do you mean I'm going to lunch which probably happens to be the same place as you. Ramen right?" he asked. Naruto nodded.  
"Good then let's go." Said Yusuke walking down the street. Naruto followed after him curious by his teammates behavior. Most would be hateful of him because as he found out last night from Mizuki-teme, of the Kyuubi. They arrived at the ramen stand and sat down both sitting next to one another.  
"I'll have a beef ramen Ayame-san." Said Yusuke

"I'll have my usual Ayame-chan" said Naruto

"Coming right up you two."

"So what was with the whole "what are you doing?" thing huh? We're a team now and as far as I'm concerned I haven't done anything that would make you thing that I had something against you." Said Yusuke spinning around on his chair.

"Well if you knew the truth about me you might." Said Naruto under his breath. Yusuke however heard it and leaned in.  
"I already know about the fuzzball inside your belly Naruto." Naruto looked up at him white as a sheet.

"And frankly I don't give a damn. It's like this you're a, let's say, a container full of hot sauce. Now I for one hate hot sauce it ruins anything you put it on but that doesn't mean the bottle that hold's the hot sauce is the sauce. Hell I use the little bottles that hold the hot sauce for cooking with different oils. The little bottles have the cool little thing where the sauce comes out in drops and it can be useful."  
"But what everyone is afraid of is that I'm like the fuzz ball." The ramen came and both started to eat.  
"Now Naruto for once in your life drop the frickin mask and think. One Yondaime was a seal master so that means that he knew what he was doing when he made the seal. Two from what my mom has said about you being nearly beaten to death and not doing a thing to protect yourself if you were Kyuubi you would've slaughtered everything in sight."  
"First how did you figure out I had Kyuubi? Second how did you know about the mask? And third who is your mother?"

"First question. Let's see you know how Iruka has that dumb calendar with everyone's birthday on it? Well I saw your birthday two years ago. That got me thinking about the Kyuubi because you were born on November 10 so I did research on the biju remember?" Naruto nodded. For extra credit Yusuke had done some research on the demons. "Now on that research I concluded that the Kyuubi the strongest of them all couldn't be defeated by a normal mean so what did Yondaime use? Then I found out that he was a seal master and I figured that an inanimate object couldn't hold it so why not a person? Then I took one look at you one day and it clicked. Your whisker marks are very distinctive." Naruto nodded. It all made sense how someone could make those logical conclusions.  
"Second question. I know about the mask because I saw it in your eyes. My grandfather Ukitake said that the eyes are the window to the soul. Your eyes are not those of a brash idiot my friend. Kiba's are borderline but your's aren't. Finally third question I believe that you know her. She says that you call her "Neko-chan"." Naruto nodded. He remembered the ANBU that had helped him on more than one occasion after the severe beatings. He when he was six thought she looked like a cat with her hair and mask.

Sandaime turned from his crystal ball and looked at Kisuke and Yoruichi.  
"I figure that you two filled in a couple blanks?" he asked puffing on his pipe.  
"Just a small portion Sandaime-sama most he figured out on his own." Said Yoruichi with her head bowed.  
"What can I say the boy had my curiosity and my mind. A very dangerous combination." Said Kisuke.

"Well I think it's for the best. Your son may be able to help out Naruto more than both of them realize."  
"I have a question sir who exactly is teaching my son?" asked Yoruichi

"Why that would be someone you both know very well. After all she is close to your brother Kisuke." Kisuke paled and pulled his hat low.  
"Great they both would have her."

"So I guess this makes you and me friends?" asked Naruto. Yusuke nodded as he had noodles in his mouth. He finished his bowl and put it down. Naruto was only on his fourth actually eating slowly.  
"So I guess the ramen binging was part of the mask." Naruto nodded,

"Yeah even I can get sick of this stuff." Both boys left leaving money for the stand. They walked back to the academy talking about different things. Naruto found out that he didn't know much about Yusuke. He found that Kisuke was the owner of a famous ninja shop and Yoruichi was truly his Neko-chan. He also found that Yusuke was part of a clan with a bloodline. The bloodline was one that was supposedly given to them by Shinigami himself. The physical portion of their chakra was taken away and they would just use the spirit portion which they called Reiatsu and use attacks more potent than regular ninjutsu. Naruto decided that he could really get used to having a friend like him. When they got back to the academy they decided to sit next to one another and maybe play some shoji which got Shikamaru interested in the two. Iruka walked in and called everyone to attention.  
"Okay class lets get started the senseis will come in one by one and you will be taken by them to a place of their choosing. From there its up to them." Just then he noticed black ball coming closer out the window and he took a step back. CRASH it came through the window and kunai were launched making it into a banner. It read "Mitarishi Anko sensei of team 7". A purple haired woman stood up and took a look at the startled class.  
"All right I'm here for team 7 so where are you maggots?" she yelled. Yusuke Sakura and Naruto raised their hands.

"Good now lets go outside maggots!" she disappeared in a plume of smoke. Yusuke and Naruto took one look at one another. They walked down to the window which was broken. Yusuke made a pointing gesture to the window and adopting a bad British accent asked "Shall we go out the window old chap?" Naruto playing along said  
"Why certainly dear boy after you."  
"With pleasure old boy" and both jumped out the window landing softly on the ground below. They walked to the playground where Anko was waiting on a bench. She looked up

"So where's the third one?" she asked. They shrugged their shoulders and soon Sakura's pink head could be seen in the distance. Anko looked at her.  
"She ain't the cream of the crop is she?" both shook their head. When Sakura joined them Anko made them sit down next to her.  
"Now I may seem like a hard ass but I have your best interest at heart. That loud flashy entrance just makes people underestimate you. I normally enjoy quiet things like tea ceremonies but enough about me. Tell me a little bit about yourselves, like likes dislikes and dreams, starting with you pinky." Said Anko

"First my name is Haruno Sakura and well I like … well I can't say Sasuke anymore because he's crazy, so Ino and books. I hate people who make fun of others for no reason. My dream is to become something great. What I don't know yet though." said Sakura.  
"Okay next you with the golden eyes."  
" My name is Urahara Yusuke. I like explosives, creating new things, and cooking. I dislikes fags jerks anyone who can be somehow linked to that category. My dream is… well I don't have one. I hope to leave my name in the history books. To be remembered as someone great."

"Okay and finally blondie"  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, pulling pranks and the Sandaime. I hate people like Yusuke who can be linked to the fag jerk category with those who can't see something for what it isn't. My dream is to become Hokage!" said Naruto.

"All right now that I know a little bit about you there is something I should tell you. Tomorrow you will take a test to see if you are worthy of being ninja. Only nine in this years graduating class will become ninja so my job is to make that as hard as possible for you. So meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow morning at 8 and bring every ninja tool you have with you and get ready for the test. Understood?" All three nodded. "Good now I will see all of you tomorrow dismissed." She said. Naruto and Sakura blinked and walked away. Anko looked at Yusuke

"So the whole "I like blood guts" and otherwise freaky attitude is a mask that you will only drop around your students."  
"Pretty much Yusuke-kun, but if you tell Zaraki-kun I will make you life hell. He's one of my only friends I got and I need them desperately." Yusuke nodded.  
"I won't tell Uncle Zaraki. Well see you tomorrow." He said getting up and walking away.

Naruto sat down on his couch ready to eat his ramen when there was a knock on his door. He wasn't worried that it was someone who would hurt him because if they did want to hurt him they wouldn't have knocked. He got up and opened the door. There in the doorway was Urahara Yusuke. Yusuke smiled and waved his hand.  
"Hey Naruto listen my mom wants to have you over for dinner so how about it? Sesame chicken with rice or ramen?" he said. Naruto took one look at him and chucked the ramen behind him into the garbage.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Naruto running down the stairs. Yusuke laughed and ran after him. They ran along the rooftops to avoid the general populace and after a bit they came to the section of town that housed the great clans. Now Yusuke's clan was a minor clan but a clan none-the-less. They came to pair of gates that had a weird skull on it and Yusuke walked inside with Naruto following closely. They walked in the door and as soon as they did they were set upon by a man with dark hair and goatee.  
"YYYUSSSUKEEE-kun!" he yelled doing a jump kick towards him. Yusuke pulled Naruto to the side. The man flew past them out the door and rolled down the path.  
"Uncle Isshin! We have a guest! Try not to embarrass yourself!" yelled Yusuke out the door. Naruto looked at Yusuke funny. Yusuke looked back at him  
"My uncle Isshin is one of the best ninja around. Why he does that is to hone our, the younger generation's, reaction time and tracking ability." Naruto nodded and took off his sandals. They walked through the main hall into a sitting room which held two men with white hair one who had long hair the other with a long beard. Yusuke ran up and hugged them both.

"Hey ji-sans how are you today?" The one with long hair laughed.  
"We're okay Yusuke-kun who's your friend?"  
"That's my teammate Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto waved.  
"This my ji-san Ukitake." He said pointing to the long haired one "and my other ji-san Yamamoto." He said pointing to the one with the beard. Naruto bowed.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Both bowed their heads back.  
"It's an equal pleasure to meet you Naruto-san. Relax please we don't see you as what you are certainly not." Said Yamamoto. Naruto bowed even lower

"Thank-you for that." Yusuke turned to his ji-sans

"Have you two seen my parents?" Ukitake nodded his head

"Yes they're in your father's forge. I believe that your sword is finally ready." Yusuke turned and walked out of the room taking Naruto out of the room.  
"Thank-you ji-sans see you at dinner!" They walked down a long hallway.  
"Hey Naruto you really need to relax everyone here doesn't see you as the nine-tails. They all see you as a hero that should be treated with respect."

"Thank-you for that." Said Naruto

"Ah its nothing really we just see you as what you should be seen as." They walked past a large garden where there was a blanket and a man and woman on it.  
"That's my uncle Shunsui and his wife Nanao. I will introduce you later." They continued on their way and they passed a dojo where a man older then them with orange hair was sparring against a young woman with violet eyes.  
"That's my cousin Ichigo and my other cousin Rukia again I'll introduce you later but right now we have to find my mom and dad." Naruto nodded and they continued walking. Finally they came to an iron door that said forge on it. Yusuke knocked on it.  
"Who is it?" yelled a voice from inside.  
"It's me dad. Is mom in there with you?" The door opened and out stepped Yoruichi. She saw Naruto  
"Hello Naruto-kun nice to see you. I'm glad you decided to come to dinner with us. What is it you need Yusuke-kun?"  
"Yuzu-chan wanted to know if sesame chicken and teriyaki beef was okay for dinner."  
"Tell her that that's fine. Now your sword is almost done all that's needed is the soul bond."

"Can we do it right now?" asked Yusuke. Yoruichi nodded.  
"Kisuke he's ready to do it right now." Kisuke stuck his head out of the door.  
"Good then we should get to it immediately. Hello Naruto would you like to watch?"  
"What exactly is happening Urahara-san?" asked Naruto

"It's a tradition in our clan that everyone has a sword. Now because of our bloodline we can "bond" to the sword to our person. That gives the sword special properties and the feature that it can only be used by the person it's bonded to." Said Yusuke  
"And don't worry about watching. You couldn't repeat the process unless you are a Urahara." Said Yoruichi.  
"Sure why not?" said Naruto. They all walked inside the forge and there on an anvil was the sword. It was a small washikazi that had a red and gold hilt. The guard was golden with small designs on it like moons.  
"Okay Yusuke grab onto the hilt and hold on." Said Kisuke. Naruto stood behind them and Yusuke grabbed the hilt. Yoruichi and Kisuke both put their hands on the anvil. It started to glow. A wind picked up around Yusuke and the earth started to rise up around him. He glowed with a white light and everything started to tremble. Then it just stopped. Kisuke and Yoruichi pulled back their hands and the anvil stopped glowing. Yusuke picked up his sword. It was now a small silver blade that was as long as his arm with no guard on it. He flicked his wrist and it split into two swords.  
"Now I did not put that in there." said Kisuke.  
"It looks like your dad's going to be happy dad." Said Yusuke putting his sword back together.  
"Now why don't you take Naruto to the kitchen. Yuzu probably needs your help." Said Yoruichi pushing them out of the forge room. Yusuke nodded and put his sword in the sheathe that his dad gave him. They walked back down the hall and Yusuke opened the door to the dojo. Ichigo and Rukia stopped their sparring to look at the two.

"So Yusuke I guess that rumbling meant that you now have your sword right?" asked Ichigo. Yusuke nodded and put the washikazi on a rack close to the door that had the name Yusuke on it. It had all of his ninja gear on it too.  
"So you're Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Rukia as she noticed Naruto.  
"Yes I'm Yusuke's teammate. It's nice to meet your acquaintance." Said Naruto bowing. Ichigo swung his sword up so it rested on his shoulder.  
"You don't have to bow to us kid. We both know about you and don't worry."  
"I wasn't bowing because of that. It's just polite to bow to people you just met." Said Naruto with annoyance in his voice.  
"Hey Naruto why don't you stay here while I help Yuzu with dinner. Ichigo and Rukia could teach you something about Kenjutsu. Here." Yusuke threw a kodachi from his rack to Naruto who caught it twirling it around his fingers. Yusuke looked impressed and turned to Rukia and Ichigo.  
"Don't kill him guys. Dinner will be ready in twenty to thirty minutes so I'll come back to get him. I hope that Aunt Masaki won't have to heal him." Said Yusuke walking out the door.

"So what do you know about kenjutsu?" asked Rukia

"Virtually nothing. If villagers saw me practicing with a sword they would try to kill me with it." Said Naruto.  
"All right then we'll start off with the basic stance like so." Rukia spread out her legs and held the sword out in front of her. Naruto copied that stance and Ichigo inspected it.  
"Spread your legs out more and hold the sword higher. It gives you better balance and more power when swinging."

"All right now a basic kata is downward chop, parry to the right, then thrust forward and retreat like so." Rukia went through the kata that she described. Naruto copied flowing through the moves just like Rukia had.  
"Good you see sword fighting is not about set movements, its about grace almost like a dance with many steps. You have a natural talent for flowing with it just like anyone should." Said Rukia. Naruto nodded and bowed.  
"Thank-you for the compliment." Said Naruto.  
"Think nothing of it its just that you deserved it. Now lets see what jutsus do you know?" asked Rukia

"Let's see the basic henge, and kawarimi jutsu and kage bushin."

"Wow kage bushin that's pretty good for someone your age." Said Ichigo.  
"Actually its nothing fuzzball messes up my chakra control so I always use too much. I can't do a regular bushin but kage bushin is pretty easy."

Yusuke opened the door to the dojo.  
"Hey sorry it seems that Yuzu didn't need my help tonight. It seems that both your mothers helped her, so dinner is ready right now guys."  
"All right time for dinner!" yelled Ichigo putting his sword on his rack and running out the door. Naruto held out the kodachi to Yusuke.  
"Here you go. I must say that I learned something."  
"Keep it I don't need it anymore considering I got my new one." Naruto nodded.  
"I'll keep it here until after dinner." Yusuke nodded back as Naruto put the Kodachi in the rack. They then left the dojo and headed down the hall. Yusuke opened the door and there was a large dining room with a long table down the middle of the room. Seated were all of Yusuke's family.

"Okay I'm going to tell you everyone's name they already know you so don't worry about introductions. On the right side of the table is my dad's family. You already know Ukitake, my dad, the guy with the spiked hair and eye patch is my uncle Zaraki, he's kinda nuts about fighting, next to him with the white hair is my uncle Toshiro with his wife Matsumoto next to him, my aunt Momo is next them and then it's my uncle Shunsui and Nanao. Word of advice stay away from Matsumoto and Shunsui if they have alcohol they'll try to make you drink." Whispered Yusuke to Naruto

"Okay on the left side my mother's family, you know Yamamoto and my mother, along with Isshin, next to him is his wife Masaki a great medic-nin, you know Ichigo, and next to him is his sisters Karin and Yuzu, Then we have my uncle Byakuya, who is very serious so don't joke with him, and his wife Hisana. You can tell they're Rukia's parents because Hisana looks like her. You know Rukia and that's about it."  
"Who's the red head next to Ichigo?" Yusuke looked and slapped his hand against his head.  
"How could I forget her? That's Orihime Ichigo's girlfriend. She originally with Masaki's apprentice then she fell in love with Ichigo. Okay lets go sit down next to my parents." Said Yusuke. Naruto nodded and they sat down with the family. Naruto ate and was glad to be able to take part in this. He never had a family so it was nice to see all the people talking and laughing with one another. He got into a conversation with Karin and Yuzu who were interested in the academy and Shunsui laughed at Naruto's boasting about his pranks. Only Byakuya didn't seem to like him that much but he rarely liked anyone said Yusuke. After dinner the family retired to the sitting room as was their custom to sit with one another and do family activities such as board games or just talk. Yoruichi explained that they did this so as to have a least this time to spend because it was important to spend time with family. It soon got late and when Naruto asked if he could go home Yoruichi and Kisuke both offered to have him stay here as it was dangerous for him to walk the streets so late at night. Naruto ended up in Yusuke's room which had a bunk bed in it. Naruto fell asleep not caring about his burden but being happy that he was safe.

Naruto opened his eyes to Yusuke's golden ones. He held a dark bundle to Naruto.

"Here you go. An extra shihakushou or soul reaper uniform. That's what we call it anyway. You really need to burn that jumpsuit my friend. Get dressed in that. My father wants us to meet him at his shop before we take our test with Anko-sensei."  
"Can I just say that I'm not looking forward to that." Said Naruto going into the bathroom that was connected to Yusuke's room. He came out a couple minutes later with the shihakushou on and Yusuke was standing there with his new sword on his back and all of his ninja tools strapped to a belt around his shihakushou and the kodachi that Naruto had used yesterday in his hand.  
"C'mon lets go and don't worry about your ninja tools. I'm sure my father will help you with that." Said Yusuke handing Naruto the kodachi who put it on his back.  
"What about breakfast?" Ookami held up some fruit.

"Already got us covered." Said Yusuke as he walked out the door into the hallway. They made it to the front door when Yusuke stepped to the left and crouched down. Isshin went flying past them both and again went out the door.  
"Jeez Uncle Isshin you're getting kinda predictable." Said Yusuke walking past him with Naruto following. Isshin's mouth hung open.  
"Then I shall have to try harder to surprise you Yusuke-kun. Have a good day." Said Isshin brushing himself off and walking back inside the house. The two boys ran down the path and into the street.  
"C'mon my dad's shop isn't too far now and we should hurry up." The two boys began to pick up speed and ran faster than a civilian could hope keep up with. Suddenly Yusuke stopped and Naruto ran into a wall.  
"Sorry bout that. I guess I should've given you more warning. Well here we are Urahara Shoten!" Naruto looked at the store on top it said Urahara Shoten and it was like all the other shops that Naruto had see throughout his life.  
"What makes this shop so different?" asked Naruto

"Well first is that no civilian can get in here. Second is that you can find everything you need to be a ninja in here. Top quality at a cheap price although some of the rarer items are quite pricey." Said Yusuke hand underneath his chin.  
"All right lets go in dad and Tessai should be here by now so we can walk in."  
"Tessai?"  
"My father's assistant who is irreplaceable to him" said Yusuke holding the door open for Naruto. The boys walked inside and headed down the aisles to the counter where Yusuke rang the bell.  
"Tessai! Dad! Are you back there?" he yelled

"One moment please!" came a call from the back. A moment later a big head with braided hair mustache and glasses poked it's head through the curtain and came out.  
"Ah young master Yusuke and friend. How may I be of service?" he asked.  
"Tessai this is Uzumaki Naruto the friend my father was supposed to tell you about. He is supposed to be here today to get the special package that my father discussed with you about yesterday. Hopefully he didn't forget." Said Yusuke

"No he didn't young master. He spoke with me on such matter. Now Uzumaki Naruto could you please step this way into our clothing department. We will pick out daily clothes for you and then the basic ninja accessories." Said Tessai "Young master why don't you sit down it will take awhile."

"Okay Tessai. Thank-you." Said Yusuke sitting behind the counter. Tessai led Naruto away for a good half hour before they came back. Naruto was decked out in the normal shinobi attire with the vest with a white shirt underneath it and dark blue shinobi pants. He had on a new shuirken holster and kunai pouch and the look was completed by the headband tied around his forehead. The only thing that was different was the fact that he had two kunai that were longer than the rest. Yusuke nodded his head.  
"Okay I approve its ten times better than that orange horror. So shall we get going?"  
"Wait what about paying for all these things?"

"Do not trouble yourself with that young master, for it all has been taken care of." Said Tessai

"Okay thank-you Tessai and by the way do you know where training ground 44 is?"  
"You will find it by the edge of town towards the western gate. With using your chakra you will be there in about 10 to 15 minutes."  
"Thanks again see ya!" yelled Yusuke as they ran out the door. They followed Tessai's directions heading for the western gate and looking for a sign that said Training ground 44. They soon came to a large forest that was surrounded by a chain-link fence and sitting next to the gate was none other than Anko.  
"Hey Anko-sensei!" yelled Yusuke. Anko looked up from her book and saw the two.  
"Good you made here earlier than I expected you to. Now all we have to do is wait for pinky. By the way Naruto nice threads better than that jumpsuit that shouted "Kill me now!"" said Anko. They sat around for fifteen minutes waiting for Sakura who showed up out of breath.  
"Sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding this place." She said.

"Okay now that you're all here you will tested to see if you will become ninja. The test is simple. You have one mission to complete. Take out a certain target located in this forest."  
"Who or what is the target Anko-sensei?" asked Yusuke

"The target is the prized possession of one famous ninja. I want you to take out Hatake Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book."

"Okay you mean Sharingan Kakashi the famous copy-nin said to have copied over a thousand jutsu?"  
"Exactly. At the center of this forest is a tower that house the surveillance center for the whole village and in one day Hatake Kakashi will be there to monitor the village as punishment for his constant tardiness. Now everyone knows that the punishment is a joke because all it does is give him time to read his prized smut. I want you to destroy that book and escape leaving no trace of yourselves."  
"That's the reason we have the extra day. To hide from Kakashi as he tries to kill us for ruining his book." Said Naruto

"You catch on quick Naruto. Now just a warning the nickname for this training course is the Forest of Death. So don't get yourselves killed. Now the test begins now!" said Anko as the gate behind her opened.  
"Hai!" yelled Naruto and Yusuke as they dashed into the Forest of Death with Sakura trying to keep up with them. As soon as they were out of sight a figure rose from the ground next to Anko.  
"Destroy my Icha Icha Paradise! That was the test that you wanted them to complete!" yelled Kakashi at Anko.  
"Make sure you bring a copy that you have two of Kakashi-kun" she said winking at him as she teleported to the tower to watch the progress of her team.

Naruto was on point as they ran through the trees. Sakura followed behind him with Yusuke in the back.  
"Hey guys we should first find the tower that Anko-sensei mentioned. I'm going up into the trees to get our bearings."  
"Good idea. We'll stop right here." Said Naruto.  
"Who the hell made you boss?" asked Sakura.   
"Shut up pinky. I happen to know for a fact that you out of all the graduating class got the lowest score for the physical portion and just barely passed the jutsu exam. Naruto while flunking the written part has passed the physical and jutsu parts with flying colors. So shut up. Right now you're next to useless." Said Yusuke as he climbed the tree. He quickly came back down and pointed to the left.  
"The tower is that way. We can make it there in an hour or a couple of hours if we keep a good pace. Try to keep up." Said Yusuke to Sakura. She nodded and they started to run through the trees at full speed. It did in fact take them an hour to make it to the tower. As they reached the border of the tower grounds Naruto stopped the team.  
"Okay we shouldn't get into the clearing just yet. Now Anko-sensei said that Kakashi would be here tomorrow so I would bet early morning. We should find a hollow tree and spend the night there." said Naruto.  
"I agree. We should make camp get some food and then discuss our plan of action." Said Yusuke walking into the woods again. It didn't take them long before they were sitting in front of a fire eating seasoned fish thanks to seasoning that Yusuke kept in a scroll.  
"I have a question. How do you know how to seal?" asked Sakura

"Well my clan starts training around 4 or 5 years old because of our bloodline. If we can't control it we end up becoming very sick with the potential of dieing from it. At an early age I was interested in seals. Thankfully I live with two seal masters my uncle Shunsui and my grandfather Ukitake. I can make storage seals for all sorts of things but I have a long way to go before I become a seal master."

"So what exactly do you both have on you right now? I have one kodachi, two knives, twenty-five shuriken and ten kunai" asked Naruto

"I have about around thirty shuriken but only five kunai. I also have two explosive notes, one smoke bomb and some ninja wire." Said Sakura.

"What do want to know sealed or unsealed?" asked Yusuke.  
"Does it make a difference?" asked Sakura

"Yeah it does."  
"How about right now your total arsenal." Said Naruto

"Unsealed I have thirty kunai, thirty-six shuriken, my sword, ten feet ninja wire, twelve cherry bombs and twenty explosive notes. Sealed I have about thirty pounds of gun powder, about 10 big firework bombs, 20 small firework bombs, ten flash-bang grenades and I have about twenty knives sealed in there. Oh! I almost forgot I have my new elemental bombs. The elemental bombs are ones that I created that can shoot fire, ice, lightning, water, and earth. I have about twenty of those sealed away I don't know how many of each type of bomb that I have though." Said Yusuke. Sakura and Naruto looked stunned at the amount of explosives that their teammate had on him.

"Jeez I guess you weren't kidding when you said you liked explosives. Do you know how to use them all?" asked Naruto.  
"Yeah my mom when she found out about the little problem I had making things go boom well she sent me to her friend Kukakku Shiba the best fireworks maker in the world. Her and her brother Ganju helped me create some bombs and taught me the finer points of demolition by explosives." Said Yusuke.  
"So Naruto by asking us about our arsenal I assume you're making a plan?" said Sakura. Naruto nodded.  
"We need to set up this plan before eight o' clock tomorrow morning when Kakashi should arrive. Okay here's what we do…" said Naruto as he outlined his plan by the fire's light.

Kakashi walked down the road toward the tower. He smelled the air and he smelled it again crinkling his eyebrows. He smelled smoke like on a fuse. His one eye widened and he leapt down the path. BOOM! Came an explosion behind him throwing him forward. He landed a safe distance away and as soon as he touched down. BOOM! A smaller bomb went off and Kakashi was covered in ice. Three bodies got out of the woods and headed toward the Kakashi-cicle.  
"Hey Kakashi long time no see!" said Yusuke smiling.  
"OF all the people she had to get she had to get you didn't she Yusuke-kun."  
"You know him?" asked Sakura.  
"Yeah he's one of my father's best customers." Said Yusuke. "So here's the deal. You Kakashi are supposed to give us our test. I know that you know our target is your book. So how about a wager? You teach Naruto ninjutsu and your wife Rin teaches Sakura about medical ninjutsu if we pass this test."  
"So what if I win?" asked Kakashi.  
"You get this limited first edition of Icha Icha Paradise with fifteen more chapters than the one in stores." Said Yusuke pulling out the book that was blue with a man and woman on the front. Kakashi's eye went back and forth between Yusuke and the book.  
"I agree. Your test starts now." Said Kakashi breaking the ice. He ran at Naruto first and punched him in the chest forcing Naruto back into a tree. Yusuke leapt at Kakashi bringing his sword down on him. Kakashi caught it on his gloves. Sakura leapt in with a kunai bringing it to his stomach. Kakashi leapt away just a Naruto was leaping at him with one of his knives in his hands. The three almost cut each other with their respective cutting tools but they all leapt way without cutting each other. They landed a couple feet away from each other.  
"You guys okay?" asked Yusuke. Both nodded.  
"I'm good too if you wondering." Said Kakashi walking up.

"In fact I'm better than good." He said pulling out blue book.  
"You lose. There is now way that you could beat me or destroy my books." He said putting the book into his pouch.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Kakashi.  
"Boom." Said Yusuke. Naruto and Sakura started to smile.  
"What?" said Kakashi. Then his equipment pouch blew up sending him into a tree. The three young ninja ran disappearing into the trees. Kakashi ran after them with the scariest look on his face like he was going to kill the three young ninja. He leapt into the trees after them but he didn't see the trip wire that was there right where he ran through. BANG! BANG! BANG! Three flash-bang grenades went off blinding and deafening the copy nin. Away in the distance Yusuke smiled.  
"Okay all we have to do is get out of this forest. I'll be in the back. Sakura be in the middle. Naruto in the front. By now you probably know the fastest way out right?" Naruto nodded.  
"Good we can get out of here in an hour if we hurry and I say we have a pretty good motivation, a pissed off Hatake Kakashi." Said Yusuke looking back to see if he had already found them. They ran for a long time weaving in and out of branches and pretty soon they could see sunlight streaming through the trees almost like they were almost out of the forest. They saw the fence surrounding the forest and they thought that they were home free but then a figure cut off the sunlight standing between them and their goal. The figure was none other than Hatake Kakashi. He started to crack his knuckles.  
"Blow up my books will you? Well here's one test that you will fail!" He started to run at them going faster than they could follow with their eyes. Each was thrown back into the trees. Kakashi smirked analyzing them. The biggest threat was Naruto with his shadow clones. He would take out him first. He ran at Naruto bringing back his fist when something started to happen. The air got heavy and the ground started to shake. Kakashi turned around and looked around. Standing up was Urahara Yusuke and he was glowing along with his sword. Yusuke brought his sword down to bear in Kakashi's direction. The sword split and he brought the two hilts together.  
"Howl IPPIOOKAMI!" yelled Yusuke his hair getting blown around from the wind that was being generated. A light so pure so white erupted from the boy that Kakashi brought up his hand to stop his hand from being blinded. He brought his hand down and saw the boy. In his hand was a scythe with a black blade so black that it made the darkest night look white. Yusuke smirked and twirled the scythe in his hand. He stopped the scythe as the blade was on the bottom of the staff.  
"WOLF'S LONELY HOWL!" he said swinging the blade at Kakashi. A wave of visible air erupted from the blade and caught Kakashi in the stomach and chest. His eye widened the air had taken no more than a second to reach him. It sent him soaring through the trees breaking many of them along the way. Yusuke slumped down his ears bleedings. He coughed up blood smiling. He had hurt his body using that move so soon after calling Ippiookami out but it was worth it. He slumped on the ground falling unconscious. Naruto looked at his friend and going over to him picked him up and carried him motioning Sakura to follow him. Sakura nodded and all three left the forest of death.

A/N:  
So there it is the first chapter. So read review and please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY I still have writers block for the Pirate's Code and none of you people have any suggestions I guess that the Pirate's Code will be put on hiatus for the time being and since I still have writers block on with the story!! Oh yeah here are the family names that some people requested.

(Kisuke's)

Ukitake (grandfather)+ Unknown

Boys: Zaraki, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kisuke

Girls: Rangiku (married to Hitsugaya) Nanao (married to Shunsui) Hinamori

(Yoruichi)

Yamoto (grandfather)+ Unkown

Boys: Isshin Byakuya

Girls: Yoruichi, Masaki (married to Isshin) Hisana (married to Byakuya)

2nd Generation

Kisuke+ Yoruichi Yusuke

Isshin+ Masaki Icihigo

Byakuya+ Hisana Rukia

Pairings

Zaraki+Yachiru (She will be older in this fic)

Ichigo+Orihime

Kisuke+Yoruichi

Hitsugaya+Rangiku

Hisana+Byakuya

Yusuke+Temari

Naruto+Hinata

Sakura+Gaara

SENSEIS

Anko Team 7

Kakashi+Jiraya Naruto

Rin (Kakashi's wife)+ Tsunade Sakura

Toushiro+ Shunsui+Ukitake+Byakuya+Hinamori Yusuke

Also someone said that in Naruto that they didn't have guns so gunpowder should be called black powder. While I agree that there are no guns in Naruto and there won't be in this fic I will still call gunpowder, gunpowder because I'm lazy and besides Konahamaru when they exploded their square rock disguise said that they used too much gunpowder.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yusuke opened his eyes. His ears registered the beep, beep, beep, of the heart monitor. He groaned and pushed himself into the pillow. He was in the place he hated most, the hospital. He sat up and looked around. There in a corner was his father and mother sleeping against one another in a chair. Naruto was on the floor sleeping leaving Sakura the other chair to sleep in. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning. He coughed bringing everyone awake. His mother looked at him and smiled dashing over to him hugging him. His father started to laugh and Naruto joined him. Sakura looked at them like they were nuts.  
"How are you Yusuke-kun? The doctors said that you had burst your eardrums. That could've killed you if it was left unchecked. What happened?" asked Yoruichi.

"I called my zanpakuto by its name." said Yusuke. Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at their son in astonishment.  
"What you called it already!? You just got it only a few days ago!" yelled Kisuke

"Can someone explain what's going on?" asked Sakura "Why is bad that he called his sword by its name?"  
"Naruto you saw the strange seal the sword was on when we did that ritual right?" asked Kisuke. Naruto nodded.  
"Well what happened in a very, very short version was that we bonded Yusuke's soul to sword. Every Urahara's soul is bonded to their sword. That gives the sword a name when that name is called it acts as a release for the soul's power. To call on it after such a short time is unheard of. It even could be dangerous because it's never happened before." Said Kisuke.  
"The only reason it was dangerous was because I used so much reiatsu blowing away Hatake Kakashi." Said Yusuke.

"What the hell was your test?" asked Yoruichi.  
"Ask Anko-sensei she's right outside the door." Said Yusuke. Sakura opened the door and sure enough there was Anko.  
"How did you know she was there?" asked Yoruichi. Yusuke tapped his nose.  
"I can smell her. It's like I can hear, smell and see everything better mom. It's like releasing my zanpakuto heightened my senses." Said Yusuke

"Well releasing his zanpakuto did affect Ichigo." Said Kisuke.  
"So on to more important things. Anko-sensei did we pass?" asked Yusuke.

"Just a minute what was the test?" asked Yoruichi glaring dangerously at Anko  
"You know that I would never intentionally put these kids in danger Yoruichi." Said Anko.

"Let's see my Yusuke got his ear drums burst and he along with Naruto and Sakura had cracked ribs. I say that that is danger Anko. Now what… the… hell… was… their… test?" she asked growling the last part.  
"Their test was to go into training area 44 and destroy something."  
"What something?" asked Yoruichi.  
"Some jounin named Hatake Kakashi needed his porno books blown up." Said Naruto.  
"WHAT!? THEIR TEST WAS TO BLOW UP HATAKE KAKASHI'S BOOKS!? HE'S NUTS WHEN IT COMES TO THAT SHIT AND HE WILL KILL TO PROTECT IT!!" yelled Yoruichi.  
"Now now dear calm down. From what I've heard Kakashi has a big burn on his butt from an explosion someone said. I guess they succeeded." Said Kisuke  
"Yep we did we used a plan that blew up Kakashi's equipment pouch with the books in it." Said Yusuke.  
"Yeah we totally beat that jounin!" said Sakura.  
"Yeah I guess you did. So that means that you are now officially team 7." Said Anko. A wind picked up and leaves blew in from the window. There stood with his grey hair that somehow defied gravity Hatake Kakashi.  
"Yeah that means that I also have to hold up my end of the wager." He said  
"What wager?" asked Anko

"I teach Naruto ninjutsu while my wife teaches Sakura to be a medic-nin. Yusuke made the bet and they won." Said Kakashi.

"Okay then tomorrow and from now on this how the schedule is going down. From eight o' clock in the morning till noon I have all of you maggots for team training, then you have an hour for lunch. At one o' clock you will go to your respective extra-help teachers, Naruto to Kakashi, Sakura to Rin, and Yusuke will go to whatever teacher his clan will find for him. Does that sound good?" said Anko.  
"No that doesn't sound so good, for right now anyways. You see with Yusuke using so much reiatsu he must have a private tutor for the next couple or more weeks from our clan. He must learn to use his zanpakuto and more jutsus." Said Yoruichi.  
"That sounds fine. We will meet at training ground 7 in two weeks and I can see your progress. Remember to take some D rank missions during that time even if you have to do it with another team." Said Anko turning out the door.  
"So I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." Said Naruto turning to leave but he was stopped by Kakashi.  
"Just a second. You're my pupil now and I need to introduce Sakura to my wife so you're coming with me."  
"Bye Yusuke hope you feel better." Said Sakura holding onto Kakashi.  
"Thanks Sakura. Hope the training works out." Said Yusuke waving.  
"See ya Naruto. Hope Kakashi doesn't kill to take revenge for his books."   
"Nah he won't get me hopefully." Said Naruto with a look on his face.  
"Don't worry too much Naruto. I'm only just going to run your body into the ground for destroying two priceless pieces of work" said Kakashi with an evil grin on his face. The three then disappeared leaving the three Uraharas alone.

"So who is going to train me?" asked Yusuke.  
"Your uncles Toushiro and Shunsui and Aunt Momo will be teaching you." Said Yorucihi.  
"That's good. They won't kill me that much." Said Yusuke

**2 WEEKS LATER **_(A/N: The reason for the time-skip is because I want the team to have some skills when they go on a C-rank.)_

Naruto walked past the gate that had the weird skull and walked up the walkway that lead up to the Urahara's door. He looked around for a doorbell or a knocker and he found a rope that had a plaque reading "doorbell". He pulled on the rope and a large gong went off in the house. Naruto waited for a couple of minutes before the door opened revealing a woman that Sakura would look like when she got older. She had pink hair and could be called beautiful. She had a childish smile on her face as she looked at Naruto.  
"Hey whisker-chan! Kitty-chan said that you might stop on by! C'mon in and I'll take you to where Kitty-chan, Mr. Hat-n-Clogs, Puppy-kun and Ken-chan are!" said the woman motioning for Naruto to come in.  
"Ah, not to seem rude but who are you?" asked Naruto as he took off his sandals.  
"I'm Yachiru puppy-kun's aunt and Ken-chan's wife!" said Yachiru bouncing down the hall.

"So you have a nick-name for everyone?" asked Naruto

"You got whisker-chan!"  
"Who's puppy-kun then?"  
"That would be Yusuke because he always loved canines when he was younger. Every time he went outside he would always find some dog to play with. It's no surprise that his zanpakuto is named Ippiookami (Lonewolf ; ) )." Said Yachiru as she stopped outside the training dojo.  
"Okay they're inside. They may be training right now so if you feel some pressure don't worry." Said Yachiru

"Pressure?" asked Naruto

"Yep." Said Yachiru as she opened the door. Naruto almost fell to his knees as he felt, well pressure that felt as if it would crush him if he wasn't careful. There in the dojo off to the side stood Yoruichi and Kisuke watching their son spar against his uncle Kenpachi. Yusuke leapt up at his uncle and brought down the scythe ready to cut his uncle in half. Ken parried with his sword stopping Yusuke in the air but suddenly Ken's clothes ripped near his heart as if by some invisible blade.  
"Good! You're learning to control the air so precisely! Making it like thousand tiny blades! If you weren't my nephew I would fight you with full force!" said Ken laughing

"Yes his control of the wind is commendable but what about the earth?" said Kisuke.  
"That takes some concentration in here dad." Said Yusuke spinning the scythe with his fingers. He stopped the scythe with the blade at the top of the pole. He closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating. The pressure that was crushing Naruto lifted and he felt warm and relaxed. Then something started to happen. Dirt began rising through cracks in the floorboards and started to collect next to Yusuke. Soon when enough dirt was collected it started to shift and soon it looked exactly like Naruto in a good guy pose. Yusuke's eyes opened.  
"So how was that?" asked Kisuke  
"It took too long. It can't be fully utilized in battle." Said Yoruichi. Yusuke scoffed.

"Yeah it could. Not in inside battles but in outdoor battles I could create a whole different terrain."

"Still you need more practice. Okay that's enough for today. Yusuke you're fully capable of using your zanpakuto outside without hurting anyone. Go with your teammate to meet your sensei." Said Kisuke smiling at his son. "And have fun doing D-rank missions!" said Kisuke laughing as his son left the dojo. Yusuke closed the door as soon as Yachiru went in behind him.  
"Hey Naruto! How have you been the last couple of weeks?" said Yusuke smiling.  
"Ah not too bad but Kakashi-sensei's training was quite challenging. He really did run me into the ground a couple of times." Said Naruto. "However it was worth it. He taught me how to fully use the kage bushin."  
"How so?"  
"Well when the clone is dispelled the experiences that the clone had are transferred to me."  
"So that means that because of fuzzy you can create several thousand kage bushin and that means that you would have in these two weeks at least if you only made 100 kage bushin 1, 400 day's worth of experiences." Said Yusuke his jaw dropping.  
"Yep but Kakashi-sensei had me make more than that." Said Naruto.  
"So we have to go to training ground 7 to meet Anko-sensei?" asked Yusuke putting his pouches on.   
"Yep. I only came to see if you were coming." Said Naruto.   
"Oh and by the way Naruto." Said Yusuke. Naruto turned towards his friend and felt cold steel enter his chest.  
"Next time you come to get me don't send a clone." Said Yusuke twisted the sword in "Naruto". "Naruto" disappeared in smoke.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He was on top of a training log sitting and trying to meditate just like Kakashi-sensei had taught him but he couldn't get the hang of it.  
"Hey Sakura, Yusuke's coming." He said in dead-pan voice to Sakura who was sitting next to the log reading a medical book.  
"He killed your clone didn't he?" asked Sakura turning a page in her book. Naruto always took that tone of voice when one of his clones died. He said that since he got their experiences he could feel how each died or was dispelled.  
"Yeah but I don't know how he knew that it wasn't the real me. However besides that he's become stronger in these last two weeks."

"Well so have we. Now we get to test it on Anko-sensei." Said Sakura. Naruto nodded and got back into his meditation stance again. They sat silently each doing their own thing for a while. Soon they heard someone walking down the path. Both turned to look down the path and saw Yusuke walking towards them in his usual black attire. He waved.   
"Hey guys long time no see!" he yelled

"Yeah by the way next time don't kill the clone." Said Naruto "I can still feel the phantom pain from your sword. Creepy."

"I get you no more killing the clones." Said Yusuke walking up.  
"So how's training going Sakura?" he asked  
"Good. Right now I'm just starting to learn how to heal small cuts. The real things that a medic-nin learns is quite a lot and I don't have Naruto's chakra supply to make shadow clones." Said Sakura

"All right now that all you kiddies are here we can start the test." Said Anko as she appeared behind the three.  
"What test?" asked Naruto raising his eyebrow.  
"The test to see how much you three have learned in two weeks." Said Anko smiling.  
"So how do we do it?" asked Sakura

"You will be sparring against my shadow clones." Said Anko smiling

"But shadow clones disappear with one hit." Said Naruto

"Yes they usually do but if you pump a lot of chakra into only one at a time like I'll do for you they can withstand several hits." Said Anko putting her hand in a cross shaped sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** An Anko-clone appeared.  
"So who wants to go first?" she asked smiling. Yusuke looked at his two teammates. He then walked forward, stretching his arms.  
"You know what I'm stilled warmed up from my morning bout with uncle Kenpachi. I think I'll go first." He said crouching. Anko nodded at her clone. Then both the clone and Yusuke jumped. Yusuke grabbed his sword and the clone grabbed a kunai. Sparks danced as metal clashed on metal as the two blades met. Yusuke pushed himself away from the clone who immediately began to do handsigns. (A/N Now I haven't found a good Japanese translator yet so the Jutsus as you've noticed have been in English so no flames on how lame my jutsus sound.)  
**"Poison Cloud Jutsu!"** yelled the clone as purple smoke came out of the mouth. It enveloped Yusuke blocking him from sight.  
"That cloud is made of poison that would paralyze a giant tiger. Yusuke probably won't be able to move for a day or so." Said Anko.  
"Howl Ippiookami!" came a voice from inside the cloud. There was a gust of wind that dissipated the poison and there stood Yusuke holding the black scythe.  
"Jeez you think a little cloud of poison is going to stop me? Jeez you underestimated me. **Red Flame Cannon!**" yelled Yusuke as a ball of fire leapt from his hand and almost connected with the clone.  
"Shit! Almost had it!" yelled Yusuke jumping after the clone. The clone decided that keeping it's distance was a good idea and keeping away from Yusuke and throwing kunai and shuriken at different intervals.  
"This is weird the clone has decided that Yusuke is a major threat." Said Anko

"That's it! Stop running god damn it! **Wolf's Lonely Howl!**" yelled Yusuke as the wave of air leapt from the blade. It cut through trees that the clone was trying to hide behind.  
**"Shadow Snake Hand!"** yelled the clone as it dashed toward Yusuke. The snakes leapt from the clone's sleeves. As the snakes neared Yusuke they stopped suddenly and were sliced to ribbons. The clone went to the ground and landed on the soft dirt.  
"Wrong move! **Earth style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!**" yelled Yusuke  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" said Anko and Naruto  
"What?" asked Sakura

"That jutsu can't be used without a summon of the canine kind most preferably with ninja dogs." Said Anko

"And only two "clans" have a canine contract the Inuzuka clan and the Hatake clan." Said Naruto "Yusuke shouldn't have been able to get either summoning contracts."

The clone looked around and then BOOM! The ground erupted as five wolves made of dirt clamped down on the clone totally restraining it. Yusuke walked up to the clone and beheaded it. It disappeared with the poof of smoke. The wolves collapsed back into the ground

"Okay explaining time" said Anko

"What the cut snakes or the fanged pursuit?" asked Yusuke

"How about both." Said Naruto

"Okay you know how my sword can change into the scythe?" All nodded "Okay well that's not it's only ability. Some zanpakuto can control elements some can control two. I'm one of those people. My Ippiookami can control earth and wind. The wolves were made out of dirt and the snakes were cut up by razor winds." Said Yusuke. "What you just saw was nothing. I have good control over my elements and a couple other jutsus in my arsenal. Also let's not forget the explosives. Ahhh the explosives." Said Yusuke getting a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Okayyy. So who want's to go next?" asked Anko looking at her other two students. Sakura and Naruto looked at one another,  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" asked Naruto

"2 out of 3? Loser has to go next?" asked Sakura

"Agreed." Said Naruto and both put their fists out.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Naruto lost using paper

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Naruto lost again using rock. He looked at his fist and groaned.  
"I guess I'm going next." He said getting out his two knives. He started to spin them by the rings that were on the end of his knives.  
"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" shouted Anko creating another replica of her. Naruto got down into his stance. The Anko clone took out a kunai waiting for Naruto to attack. Then "Naruto" poofed out of existence.  
"What the hell?" said Anko looking around "When did her make the shadow clone?" The Anko clone walked to where Naruto had been looking for the blonde-haired goofball. Then suddenly there was an explosion of smoke and Naruto started to attack the clone using taijutsu. The clone was taking hits left and right and soon the Anko clone took off into the trees. Naruto started to handsigns.

"**Fire style: Flame Dragon Bullet!"** yelled Naruto. He breathed in and exhaled. A great dragon came out of Naruto's mouth and sped after the clone. The clone dropped out of the trees and hid behind a boulder the dragon smashing into it and disappearing. The Anko clone hid behind the rock and cautiously looked out. She saw Naruto looking for her through the trees. The clone smirked and settled down behind the boulder waiting for its chance to strike out. Then it poofed out of existence as what appeared to be a thin layer of chakra disappeared.  
"All right gaki what was that?" asked Anko as Naruto came back.  
"Well you know how the clone saw me looking for it through the trees?" Anko nodded "Well that was a clone and I was on the other side of the boulder. These knives are chakra knives like Asuma's trench knives. I can channel my wind element through them creating a blades sharp enough to go through boulders." Said Naruto

"Okay. Sakura you're up." Said Anko creating a clone. Sakura smiled.  
"Okay." She said. The clone was created and the other three people stepped out of the way expecting the clone to immediately start fighting but it just stood there. Sakura's hands started to glow and she went up to the clone and sliced it's throat causing it to dispel.  
"What the hell?" said Naruto looking puzzled

"Very clever. You used a genjutsu because you knew where the clone would be created then used chakra scalpels to slit the throat. Very nice, efficient and extremely effective." Said Anko. Sakura bowed.  
"Thank-you Anko-sensei."  
"Well out of the three of you I would have to say Sakura has improved the most becoming a real kunoichi instead of a fan-girl wannabe." Said Anko "Naruto you too have come a long way from being a hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja to a carefully planning ninja. Yusuke I can just say that you have improved but I don't know how much you knew beforehand but nice job on mastering your zanpakuto."  
"Well I wouldn't say mastered. I still have a long way to go. Thanks for the compliment anyway Anko-sensei" said Yusuke bowing.

"All right tomorrow we will begin that training schedule that I mentioned and begin D-ranked missions." Said Anko vanishing  
"So who's up for Icharikaru's?" asked Naruto smiling. The other two groaned and smacked him on the head.  
"What?" Naruto whined as his two teammates sighed and started to walk down the path. The next couple days would be filled with boring D-rank missions and the super SSS-ranked mission of capturing the second coming of Kyuubi, Tora. (If you don't know who that is commit seppuku or just shoot yourself in the head.)

A/N: Well there you go Ch. 2 and thank-you DragonMan180 for suggesting that I take the time to redo this.I agree with you 100 percent I went to fast and rushed the story. Now this chapter was just a filler-chapter so wait a while and here comes the C-rank. So read, review, and be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeyoooo! It's been a long time everyone. So instead of a long note on why I haven't updated in awhile I'll just go to the story…**

Sarutobi sat back in his chair as he sighed in contentment as the last of his paperwork was taken by his wonderful beautiful secretary. Of course she would turn back into her usual bitchy, nagging self when she returned with more paperwork. Sarutobi lit put his pipe and sat in his chair for a couple of moments taking in the beautiful view that his office window provided. His lips curved into a smile as he thought about something that he hadn't done in a long time. He hadn't listened to any of his favorite music. He got up from his chair and walked over to the corner of his office that held the pictures of the Hokages and his prized possession, which he had picked up when he was younger, a record player. He picked up a record and looked at the cover. The cover was badly faded so much that the composer's name was erased and he could barely read the title but he still could make it out. It read 1812 Overture. He took the record out of the cover put it onto the player and pressed the play button. He sat down on his couch and closed his eyes listening to the lively playing of, what the man who gave him the record described as, trumpets, French horns, violins, tubas and other musical instruments that he forgot with age, a very lively tune. The song quickly got to his favorite part and he began to hum with it. Da da da de da da da de da daaaaaa BOOM! His eyes opened and looked at the record player. That loud explosion hadn't come from it he thought. Da da da de da da da de da daaaaaa BOOM! Sarutobi got up from his couch and ran over to his window. Da da da de da da da de da daaaaaa BOOM! He quick jerked his head back as dust and black object was hurled through the open window. The song finished and the dust settled. Sarutobi looked over at the black object.  
"meow." It mewed weakly.  
"Did I get it?" asked Yusuke as he appeared in the window with a firework bomb in his hand fuse lit.  
"I don't think so." Said Naruto "Maybe you should throw another one at it just to be sure."  
Both boys were sporting scratch marks all over their bodies and were looking evilly at the cat. Sakura appeared behind both of them and smashed them on the head causing two imprints of the boy's faces in the Hokage's wall.  
"Bakas! You both know that our mission is to retrieve the cat alive right?" shouted Sakura. Yusuke looked at her with an evil glint in his eye as he held the bomb.  
"But the cat must die Sakura… this is the twenty-fifth time we had to catch it and now its payback." Said Yusuke chuckling evilly as he looked at the cat. Tora gulped and ran to hide behind the Hokage.  
"Ahem." Coughed Sarutobi. The three genin looked at him and quickly snapped to a more respectful position with Yusuke putting out the bombs fuse.  
"Come here Tora." Said Sarutobi opening his hands. The cat shook itself from all the dust and leapt up into Sarutobi's waiting arms whom he promptly handed over to Sakura.

"The daimyo's wife is in the next room. Take Tora to her and giver her these." Said the Hokage holding up two collars.  
"What are these Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura.  
"Collars that feed off of someone's chakra that naturally escapes from the body. These will keep Tora from running too far from her." Said Sarutobi smiling evilly at the cat.  
"MEEEOOWW!!!" screamed Tora as it was taken back to the clutching grasp of hell.

"Now boys." Said the Hokage when Sakura had left. "I believe that you have something to pick up." He said gesturing to his office.

"Yusuke if you will." Said Naruto smiling

"Why certainly Naruto." And with a flash of Ippiookami the office was sparkling clean. Sarutobi sat down behind his desk sighing.  
"All right boys you can go now and get another D-rank mission." Said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama but may I be so bold as to request a higher ranked mission." Said Yusuke bowing. Sarutobi smacked his hand against his forehead. It had to come sooner or later.

"I don't believe that you three are ready yet. Even though you will have Anko with you she may get… distracted and you three could get hurt" said Sarutobi getting up and going to his filing cabinet. Opening it up he started to go through files.  
"However I believe a request came in for a mission that even if you don't participate in it still includes you Yusuke."  
"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"It's that time of decade again." Said Sarutobi smiling as he pulled out a folder and opened it.  
"Ah here we are." He pressed a button on his intercom. "Miyuki-san please send in client number 1566 please." The door opened and in stepped a man with white-hair and glasses.  
"Hokage-sama thank-you for taking the time for reviewing my request." Said the man. "I imagine that these two boys are my escort?"  
"No Ishida-san there are two more members of this cell who are not present at the moment. Boys this is your client Ishida Ryuken." Said the Hokage.  
"It has been awhile Ishida-sama." Said Yusuke bowing.

"It certainly has Urahara-san. How are you parents and your idiot of an uncle?"  
"My parents are fine and my uncle Isshin still hasn't changed much."  
"I assume you know the event that you are escorting my party and I to?" asked Ryuken

Yusuke nodded.  
"Hai Ishida-sama. When and where would you like my cell to meet your party?"  
"At the western gate at ten o'clock tomorrow morning understood?"

"Perfectly Ishida-sama."  
"Please give my compliments your mother and father and see you tomorrow Urahara-san." With that Ryuken left. Naruto looked at Yusuke then at the door and back again.  
"Okay what the hell just happened?" said Naruto. Yusuke shook his head.   
"Nothing much I'll tell you about it at dinner. Now lets go get Sakura." Said Yusuke turning and bowing to the Hokage.  
"Thank-you Hokage-sama for fulfilling our request." said Yusuke. Naruto nodded and bowed to the Hokage.  
"Think nothing of it boys I was glad to help." Said Sarutobi smiling as the two left. The two met up with Sakura outside the Hokage tower with their payments for the day. They had completed three missions for the day and they were ready to continue the new tradition that they had started over the last couple weeks. Every day they would have dinner with one another to improve team interaction and every day one of them would choose where they were eating. Since it was Naruto's turn he choose of course they went to Ichariku (A/N can anyone tell me the spelling of the ramen stand because I can't find it and it's driving me crazy. Of course if no one corrects me then I'll just continue to spell it wrong.)  
"So how did it go?" asked Sakura.  
"Well we go the higher ranked mission." Said Naruto slurping away.  
"Really!? What is it?" asked Sakura getting excited.

"It's escorting this guy named Ishida Ryuken to an event that Yusuke said he would explain now." Said Naruto turning to Yusuke who was eating quietly.  
"Well what is it?" asked Sakura. Yusuke sighed and stopped eating.  
"It is a meeting of my clan that only happens every ten years. It's sort of like a big family reunion with a council meeting of the branch heads."  
"Wait I thought your clan lived here in Konoha." Said Naruto  
"Nope just a part of my branch clan lives here. You see it's kinda complicated. It happened when my clan first got its bloodline. There's a stupid legend that goes with it but basically a man had three sons. Now the three sons one day were walking through the forest when they came upon a cave. They went inside to find a place where it looked liked sealing had taken place there. They stumbled inside and the seal that was on the floor sparked and came to life. It glowed and then what could only be described as a black ghost with a white mask came out of the seal and flew off into the sky. Hundreds of such specters came after it and the three boys ran out of the cave and only stopped when they were out of sight of the cave. Then an old man walked to them "Have you any idea what you have done young sirs?" he asked. The three boys shook their head. The man continued. "You have set free the souls of the damned that the Shinigami himself sealed away." "How would you know?" asked the oldest of the three. "I am the Shinigami." Said the man letting lose his power. Each of the boys saw his own death and they fell to the ground shivering. "You three are cursed for setting free those souls but at the same time you are innocents caught up in game between me the god of the underworld and Lucifer the king of hell. Therefore I shall set up a task for you three boys and give you the tools that are necessary to complete the task though you will never finish it but your ancestors will. Your task is to return all those souls to this place and seal them once again. Now what tools do you desire?" "I want to be like you and be able to purify those creatures." Said the oldest and he was absorbed in a burst of light and became the first branch of my clan named the Shinigami or Soul Reaper. The second said "I don't want to be a god just a human with the power to rid the world of those creatures." He too burst into light becoming the second branch, the branch of the Gifted as they would call themselves. "I wish to become my enemy so that I may better understand them and to better understand how to destroy them" said the youngest. He too burst into light and became the third branch, the Hollow branch because those spirits were to be called hollows on account of the hole in the middle of the spirit. When the three had transformed the Shinigami spoke again. He turned to the youngest and the oldest. "To you I give the swords of Heaven and Hell. These swords will purify them and return them to whence they came. You the second son your power shall manifest in the way your body best believes it should defend itself. Now listen carefully you three you can no longer use chakra because with these gifts I have taken away the physical portion of your chakra as these creatures will only be harmed by your reiatsu or your spiritual energy. Now begin your task." and with that the Shinigami left."  
"So you are part of the Shinigami branch and since I haven't seen Ryuken before I would imagine that he is part of the Hollow or Gifted branch?" asked Sakura

"He is the leader of the Gifted branch in Konoha. You can tell the Hollow branch apart from the first two because on their faces they have what looks a part of a white mask and they have a hole going right through their body." Said Yusuke

"So the family reunion is really a ritual to seal the Hollows that you have captured?" asked Sakura

"Yep and you guys may be the first outsiders to see it firsthand." Said Yusuke finishing the rest of his ramen.  
"Well I will see you guys tomorrow. I'll tell Anko-sensei about what time she has to be there on the way home" said Sakura as she got up to leave.  
"Okay goodnight Sakura." Said Yusuke  
"Night Sakura-chan" said Naruto. After a couple more minutes of talking both boys parted ways and walked home.

**NEXT DAY**

"So how you kiddies feelin' this morning?" said Anko

"I feel fine." Said Naruto  
"Same" said Sakura.

"Well I feel normal, I guess." Said Yusuke. They were standing by the west gate waiting for their clients to show up. Yusuke sat on a bench cleaning his sword while Naruto sat reading Icha Icha and Sakura was trying to balance on a kunai. Naruto looked up from his Icha Icha and said "Sakura are you sure that you should be doing that?"

"Yeah it only takes a small amount of chakra to do this and if I fall then all that happens is that I get a little bruised." She said. Yusuke sheathed his sword and stood up.  
"I suggest that you get ready. Our clients will be here soon." Said Yusuke grabbing his pack. Team seven waited for about two minutes when a large party wearing white robes that were decorated with crosses showed up. (I don't want to go into detail about their clothing. Basically its just the basic Quincy outfit that Ishida wears all the time.) Ryuken was walking in front of the party.  
"Good you're here. Now we may move on." Said Ryuken already walking out the gate. Anko looked at her cell.   
'Well kiddies it's time for your first big mission. **Don't** let it get to your head. Keep a sharp eye out at all times. I want us in a box around the clients. Yusuke, Sakura I want you in the front, Naruto, you and I will be in the back. If anyone sees something suspicious use these." Said Anko handing them wireless headsets.   
"Hai." The three genin chorused. The ran out the gate and took up positions around the clients. They walked for a couple of hours along the dusty road each finding things to pass the time but they still kept an eye out. Yusuke was talking with Ryuken's father Ishida Soken and Naruto argued with Ryuken's son Ishida Uryu about the dumbest things such as whether ramen is good or not (RAMEN RULES!!) or who had the better sense of fashion (NARUTO!! Not in the orange jumpsuit remember??). Sakura talked with Ryuken about the lastest medical techniques as it turned out he was an accomplished med-nin and Anko was just being herself and that meant not talking to anyone because they were too boring and reading her Icha Icha violence. Anko was shaken out her reading when Yusuke's voice came over her headset.  
"Anko-sensei we have someone following us. Soken and I have been feeling it for awhile."

"Yes so has Ryuken." Came Sakura's voice.

"Ishida is calling me an idiot for letting an enemy get so close without us knowing. So what do we do? They don't know that we know yet." Said Naruto

"Full frontal assault may not work. The enemy may have hidden accomplices that we don't know about." Said Yusuke.  
"Does anyone have a tracker summons?" asked Anko

"I have a summon scroll for Pakkun that Kakashi-sensei gave me. Give me a couple minutes and I'll have him out here." Said Naruto  
"Naruto don't!" said Sakura. " The enemy may not be aware that we're onto him yet. Summoning a summons especially a canine summons will tip him off."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Naruto in a huff.  
"We wait until we make camp. We tell our clients to stay alert and if there's anything that looks like an attack alert us but to do it discreetly. When we stop to make camp Naruto summon Pakkun and say that you're going hunting. Now one or two things will happen…"  
"The enemy may get comfortable with the fact that we don't know that he, she or they is there and stay and Pakkun can tell us how many there are or the enemy gets scared off so when we're traveling tomorrow we keep Pakkun with us so he can tell the same information." Said Yusuke interrupting Sakura

"Exactly." Said Sakura

"Well I must say I'm impressed you three are acting like true ninja." Said Anko

"Ryuken says that we've made enough progress for today and we can stop and make camp." Said Sakura after another half hour of walking. The group stopped at a small clearing and began to set up camp. Yusuke surprised everyone when he opened up a scroll and a wooden fence surrounded the whole camp.  
"Sealed Instant fence, good for anytime you want to make an instant defense. Courtesy of the Urahara Shoten." Said Yusuke smiling and he gave Naruto a look. Naruto nodded and pulled out one of his own scrolls.  
"**Summoning Jutsu!**" he yelled and there was an explosion of smoke. When it cleared there stood a little bull-dog ninken. (At least I think he's a bull dog or is he a boxer?) He lifted up his paw.  
"C'mon Naruto you know you want to feel my paw. It's so nice and velvety soft." Said Pakkun. Naruto shook his head.  
"Pakkun we don't have time for games. We have a situation. During our travel here we felt unfamiliar chakra signatures trailing us. We need to know how many there are and if possible their identities." Said Naruto. Pakkun sighed.  
"Fine as long as afterward someone feels my paw." Said Pakkun. "so we going?"  
"Naruto you and Yusuke will go out with the intention of "hunting". If Pakkun thinks you can, take out the enemy if possible. If you bite off more than you can chew, Yusuke shoot one of your red flame cannons into the air, I'll come to aid you." Said Anko  
"Hai." Said the two. The quickly left the camp but not so fast as it would raise suspicion. They jumped through the trees with Pakkun ahead of them.  
"So what do we got?" asked Yusuke. Pakkun sniffed the air.  
"We have about twenty men following your party with low chakra signatures, probably bandits. You can take them no problem." Said Pakkun.

"Which way?" said Naruto  
"To the left of us."  
"Okay let's take them out." Said Yusuke grinning like a mad man. Naruto shivered, it seemed that Anko and his uncle Zaraki had rubbed off a little on him. The two leapt off to the left going as quickly and as silently as they could. They soon stopped and hid behind trees as they came upon a camp not too far from their own. In the camp were the twenty bandits that Pakkun had told them about. Yusuke tapped his radio.  
"Snake-lady come in… this is Wolf over." said Yusuke

"This is Snake-lady here. What's the situation? Over."

"Fox and I have made contact with the enemy. Twenty bandits… very low threat… will proceed to take out with maximum efficiency over."  
"Do it Wolf and Fox. Snake-lady out."  
"Okay so how do want to do this battle genius?" asked Yusuke. Naruto looked at him

"What do mean? You want me to come up with a plan?" asked Naruto incredulously.  
"Yeah you."

"Wait Mr. Rookie-of-the-Year can't come up with something." Said Naruto raising his eyebrow

"Nothing devilishly clever like a certain fox that I know. C'mon you're pranks during the Academy were so good I'm sure that they're legendary right now." Said Yusuke  
"Okay let's recap with what we got here… " said Naruto closing his eyes to think.  
"We got us two highly trained genin versus twenty not so well trained brigands with no special abilities that I can see. You got your knives, I got my scythe and bombs." Said Yusuke. Naruto's eyes snapped open.  
"Okay I think I know what we can do." Said Naruto grinning foxily.  
"I don't think that I like that look." Said Yusuke.

All was peaceful in the brigand camp as men were laying down or cooking dinner over a fire. It was until a hot blonde ran into the center of the camp. She had two blonde pig-tails, a well endowed chest and three whiskers on each cheek.  
"Aaaaahhhhh! Help me please someone please help me!!" yelled the girl as a pack of wolves came running after the girl. Some of the men grabbed their swords and started to hack the wolves. Soon the wolves were no more but chopped little pieces.

"Ooooooo thank-you you big strong handsome men." Cooed the girl. All the brigands turned to look at her not even noticing as the chopped pieces of the wolves started to melt back into the earth.  
"You're welcome" said one man "but you can thank us by providing some services…." He finished, drooling. The blonde smiled and cooed.   
"Sure thing. Boys gather around for the show." Her hands started to drift all around her body and she started to moan. This sent the men into perversity overdrive and they all blacked out from the loss of blood that came shooting out of their noses. The blond grinned and poofed revealing a smiling Naruto. Yusuke walked into the camp clapping.  
"Excellent performance as always Naruto, now, what do you propose we do to them?" he asked.  
"What do you want to do?" asked Naruto

"Well kill them. The helpless enemy may not be not so helpless one day. If you can tie up any loose ends do it otherwise it may come back to bite you in the ass." Said Yusuke as he created three shadow clones. The clones began to line up the bodies all in a straight line.

"What are you doing?" said Naruto

"I'm going to make it quick and painless." Said Yusuke he twirled around his scythe.

"You may not want to watch." He said the wind beginning to gather around him. Naruto nodded and walked out of the camp.  
"**Wolf's Lonely Howl!**" yelled Yusuke. There was no sound but Naruto could just imagine what had happened.

The bandit camp was ablaze as Yusuke walked over to where Naruto was bent over vomiting. He put a hand on Naruto's back. His friend looked at him wiping his mouth.  
"This you're first time seeing someone killed right?" asked Yusuke  
"Uh huh." Said Naruto getting up. The two started to walk towards their camp, Pakkun joining them from where he was hiding.

"How are you not puking up your guts?" asked Naruto

"Ten years ago I was four going to my first meeting of the branches. I was excited I was going to meet kids my age who were going through training like I was. I had no friends back then because training so my bloodline wouldn't kill me took up all my time. We were attacked along the way by a large group of brigands. My family easily dispatched them killing them as I lay underneath the cart. I had a small knife that my father had given me telling me that I may have to use it to protect myself. A man dove underneath the cart to hide from the slaughter of his comrades and when he saw me he tried to kill me. It was either me or him and I ended up killing him, slicing open his jugular. I cried knowing that I had taken another's life, life which is so precious. I ended up puking my guts out like you did crying the whole time. Thankfully my mother and aunt Hisana were there and they comforted me telling me that everything was okay and that they were happy that I was still alive. My uncle Zaraki being as blunt as ever said "Suck it up kid it was either you or him. Better you than him" Later we came upon a farming community destroyed by the bandits. My father told me that this was what happened when men like the brigands weren't stopped in time. That was my earliest memory. Now I don't care to kill but when it's necessary, it's necessary and must be done. "said Yusuke as they neared the camp. They opened the gates and stepped inside. A pair of golden eyes watched from in the darkness of the forest.  
"Ahhh my young nephew almost grown up. Well you have certainly grown up to be quite interesting." Said a voice chuckling as the eyes vanished…

**All right the end of the third chapter. Hope everyone liked it so please tell me in your reviews. Now I have a couple of dilemmas on my mind for this story and I want peoples opinions.  
Okay 1. If Naruto gets a zanpakuto what should his release state be?**

**clawed gloves imitating Wolverine**

**gloves that let him create weapons from Kyuubi's chakra making them volatile and extremely poisonous to humans**

**Think of a weapon and tell me why**

**2. Can I allow Sakura to get special spirit powers? I was thinking Quincy powers.**

**3. Later in the story I will have a time-skip because of a catastrophic event that will hit Yusuke causing him to travel around. He will go to Suna so if when he comes back should he already have Temari as his girlfriend or should that happen during the chunin exams?**

**4. If Yusuke does go to Suna should he help Gaara so he's not a crazy killing physco or should I follow the canon?**

**Now if you could drop off your choices in the review section that would be much appreciated. Now please no flames I'm just doing this so I can have an idea what readers would like better because for those four questions I can write either option. Well thanks for your help guys and gals!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is Ch. 4 …..**

**What? Did you expect a longer Author's note?**

**Discalaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or anything else of copy-righted material. (God haven't done that in a while)**

The next day was uneventful as the party walked along on the road toward their ultimate destination, which when Sakura asked was revealed to Kusa. When she asked Yusuke why Kusa he answered saying for two reasons. First it was where the ancient seal where the hollows were originally stored was and it was in the middle of the elemental nations so it was easy for the family to get together for the ceremony. Around midday they came upon a river that ran through road and it was crossed by a bridge. Ryuken decided that it was the perfect place to stop and have lunch. Sakura wandered around meeting new people and talking about different things. Mostly she just wanted to sit with her teammates and talk to them. They were pretty much her family now along with Kakashi and Rin-sensei. Her mother and father, ooohhh how she hated them. The reason was in the past….

_Flashback_

_Sakura was reading a scroll on human anatomy when her sensei arrived. The woman wasn't tall like her husband but she was a good height. Sandy brown hair topped her head and two red tattoos adorned her cheeks.  
"C'mon Sakura time to see if you learned anything." Said Rin getting into a stance._

"_You mean taijutsu wise sensei?" asked Sakura_

"_Yes this is a test to see if you can apply your studies to your fighting style. Find a way to neutralize me easily without killing me." _

_Sakura nodded and got down into her stance and took off running at her sensei. Rin took a right hook at Sakura's head. Sakura dodged sliding underneath her sensei hitting the back of the kneecaps forcing her sensei to the ground. She got up and tried to hit her sensei on the pressure point in the neck. Rin spun around and got Sakura in the chin with a vicious uppercut. Sakura fell back spitting up blood as she landed. She sat up spitting more blood. Rin walked over and looked at her. _

"_You almost had me Sakura. You should've attacked my kidneys and then go for the neck. You need to immobilize your opponent before going for that pressure point. Open your mouth. It looks like you almost bit through your tongue." Said Rin.  
Sakura did as she was told and opened her mouth. Rin's hand was engulfed in a green glow and she moved it close to Sakura's mouth. The effect was felt immediately and Sakura sighed in relief.  
"Sakura open you mouth wider…" said Rin sternly. Sakura did so and Rin looked inside her mouth specifically at the roof of her mouth.  
"Shit… I can't believe they were that stupid." Said Rin under her breath. _

"_What do you mean sensei? Who was stupid?" Sakura asked  
"No one. All right I want you to show me how far you have gotten on your chakra control…" _

_The rest of the day was spent on how to use the mystical palm technique. That night Sakura collapsed on her bed exhausted and sleepy. Who knew that using so much chakra could be tiring? She was about to fall asleep when she heard raised voices downstairs. She got up alarmed and silently she got off her bed and put her head to the floor. There were three voices arguing. She could distinguish her mother father and sensei's voices arguing.  
"What the hell is there a seal doing in your daughter's mouth!?" yelled Rin_

"_What seal?" said Sakura's mother_

"_You damn well know what seal. I go to heal Sakura's mouth and I see a containment seal on the roof of her mouth!? Now what the hell did you seal into her?" asked Rin_

"_A tool that will help the Haruno clan rise up from the bottom of ninja society to the top in power thanks to her." Said Sakura's father.  
"What… the… hell… is… it… for the last time!!" yelled Rin. Rin is a patient women. Hell if you lived with Kakashi you had to be so you wouldn't kill him for making stupid excuses why he was late all the time. However seeing the smug look on the Haruno clan leader's face was too much. Over the past weeks Rin had grown attached to Sakura much like Tsunade had grown attached to Shizune. That smug look spelled trouble that Sakura shouldn't be put through.  
"It is a demon captured and sealed into Sakura. It was a mid-level demon and hard to capture, but it will be worth it when Sakura either produces a bloodline for the Haruno clan or she marries into a prestigious clan for being so powerful!!" said Sakura's father. Sakura's head snapped up from the floor.  
"I have a demon inside me? And my parents sealed it in me?" she thought_

"_**Well what the hell do you think I was because I definitely ain't split personality disorder."**__ Said Inner Sakura._

"_Great so I've been living with a demon inside my head for most of my life?"  
__**"You betcha. Your parents are lying by the way. I'm not a mid-level demon. In fact I wasn't hard to capture. I just happened to be very knowledgeable of humans and very smart. Where do you think you get your brains from? Not from those two down there that's for sure. Do you know how much I had to do to get you as smart as you are?" **__said Inner Sakura._

"_So are you friendly?"  
__**"What a stupid question. No, I'm a demon for crying out loud. I only help people to help myself. I only did it because I just wanted to have some fun."  
**__"Okay that backfired. Just try not to do anything else I like the way I am just fine thank-you but thanks for helping."  
__**"You're welcome now what do you intend to do?" **__  
" I don't want to live with these people after what they did. I'm leaving them."  
__**"Where are you going to go?"**__  
"To live with Rin-sensei. She'll help."  
"__**I agree that women feels something for you."**__ Sakura nodded and got out her bags. She packed up the essentials and other things. She took a last look at her room and took off into the night._

_Flashback End_

_"That's the last time I saw my parents."_   
**"Well look at their actions. They kept a devastating secret from you. They tried to take you back from that Rin woman by force and then when they couldn't they sent an assassin so that you couldn't reveal their secrets. Even my parents treated me better and they're demons." **Said Inner Sakura

"_Do you have a name? I mean I can't just keep calling you "Inner Sakura" because you're not." _**  
"Well let's think. No I don't have name. The only demons that have names are the powerful. As I told you I'm sadistic, get angry very easily and very smart but not powerful. So just keep calling me "Inner Sakura" it's better than just to be known as "demon"." **

Sakura nodded ending communication with her demon. After learning the secret from eavesdropping she went straight to Rin and had lived with her and Kakashi from that point on. She was happy to have Sakura and the Hokage had granted custody of Sakura to Rin after the Haruno's had hired an assassin to try to kill Sakura. The assassin had been caught by Kakashi and had confessed. The Harunos now enjoy cells in Konoha's jail. Neither of her teammates knew about the incidents. Naruto just thought that she got to practice early when he came to learn from Kakashi. She sighed. She didn't like keeping secrets from her teammates. Sakura started to laugh. Oh how she had changed for the better. Not even a month ago she would've called Naruto a good-for-nothing dead-last and Yusuke a usurper of Sasuke. Now she was calling them her teammates and thought of them as family. She stopped laughing to take a breath when she heard music. She snapped her head towards the direction of the noise and she started to walk stealthily towards it. She peered through some bushes and saw Yusuke strumming a guitar playing different notes chords and rhythms but it didn't sound chaotic at all. Instead it sounded peaceful, soothing even. Sakura walked up to him without making a sound. His face was content almost blissful as he played his guitar. Sakura stood there for a couple minutes entranced by it. Soon Yusuke stopped and opened his eyes. Sakura gasped. His right eye was black with a pentagram for an iris. His eyebrows rose in shock.  
"Sakura what are you doing here?" he said his hand covering his eye. Sakura put up her hands in protest.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see it… I was just entranced by your music that I came over to listen." Said Sakura apologizing profusely. Yusuke sighed and put down his hand the black eye still present.  
"Well what's done is done. You can come out now Naruto." Yusuke said. Naruto appeared from behind some bushes with three steaming bowls of ramen in his arms.  
"Well I came to give you guys your lunch." Said Naruto  
"I'm sure you have questions right?" said Yusuke.  
"No not really." Said Naruto

"What!? I do!!" said Sakura.

"Well think about it Sakura. I told you what happened yesterday right?" said Naruto  
"Yeah you did Naruto."  
"Well doesn't it seem odd that a four-year-old just barely trained killed a full grown man without any wounds?" said Naruto eating his ramen. Yusuke pointed a finger at Naruto while looking at Sakura.  
"He's actually right. This eye is fake. Do you know what my dad does on the side? Besides running the Urahara Shoten?" said Yusuke. Both shook their head.  
"Well let me tell you and I want neither of you to repeat it. This is an SS class secret. Under the direction of the Hokage my father has been experiment with artificial limbs. Not just any artificial limbs but organic limbs."  
"That sounds like what Orochimaru was doing." Said Sakura. Yusuke shook his head.  
"No it isn't really. Orochimaru experimented on live fellow leaf ninja. My dad can **create** limbs. He found a device in ruins from before the Great Breaking of the World that synthesizes proteins. That device is what he uses to create artificial limbs." (**A/N:** On a side note that device is the only thing that will come from the ancient past no guns or missiles or armor or anything else of the like.)

"So why is your eye black?" asked Sakura.  
"Well back then my father didn't know how to use the machine very well and he typed in some errant commands. Those commands gave birth to a great power that has only been seen because of this eye." Said Yusuke

"So what is it?" asked Naruto  
"Spatial transference." Said Yusuke

"So what you rip holes in existing space and bring them together?" asked Sakura

"Kinda it's a bit more complicated than that or so my dad says and he said not to worry about it."  
"Well that sounds like a pretty useful ability." Said Naruto finishing off his ramen. Yusuke nodded and began to eat. Sakura looked at her reflection in the ramen and sighed.  
"Guys I have a secret to confess." Said Sakura

"What is it?" asked Yusuke

"I have demon inside me." Said Sakura closing her eyes quickly so that she didn't see their reactions. She expected yelling, shouts of disbelief but when all she heard was silence she opened up her eyes. Yusuke was stuck with noodles half way into his mouth and Naruto stood there with a calm expression on his face. Yusuke finished eating his noodles.  
"So the bastards did do it. I had heard a rumor that the Haruno's had done something like that but I never thought to confirm it."  
"I knew" said Naruto

"WHAT!?" yelled Sakura

"Yeah I knew because of Kakashi-sensei. I pestered him about why you were staying with them so often that he caved. He made me swear not to say anything until you were ready to say something."  
"Oh." Said Sakura

"And I also made up my mind that if you were willing to share that secret I would share mine with you." Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath.  
"I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of my stomach." Said Naruto. Sakura paled and fainted. Naruto looked at Yusuke.  
"Well she took that better than I thought." Said Naruto

"Well what did you expect?" asked Yusuke.

"Screaming, punching. That was very Hinata-ish."

Sakura woke up some time later. She looked around groggily at her surroundings. She was in one of the carts that Gifted had brought with them to hold all of their possessions that they were bringing to the gathering.  
"So you finally up?" came a voice. Sakura looked forward and saw Anko  
"Oh Anko-sensei. It's just you."  
"The boys told me about your little heart-to-heart session that you three had." Said Anko  
"Oh."  
"So, how are you taking it?" asked Anko. "The Kyuubi being sealed up in Naruto?'' Sakura thought for a moment.  
"Well it makes sense. The whiskers, the looks, my former parents telling me to stay away from him when I was younger but…"  
"But?"  
"I don't believe that what my parents said was true. Naruto is Naruto. He isn't some giant fox bent on destroying everything and if he was the demon he wouldn't have been so nice. Besides if Naruto was the demon he would've destroyed Konoha by now." Said Sakura.

"Very good. You saw the "underneath the underneath" as Kakashi would say." Said Anko. Just then her radio cackled to life.  
"Anko-sensei?" came Naruto's voice  
"We have a situation out here. Pakkun says that he smells another ninken coming this way."  
"It may be that dog from your class." Said Anko

"Akamaru?" came Yusuke's voice

"Yeah. Last night I sent a message to Hokage-sama about the bandits. I guess he thought that we need another team." Said Anko.  
"All right." Said Naruto

"Roger." Said Yusuke. "Let's see if I can speed up his progess a little bit."  
"What?" asked Anko but just a the words were coming from her mouth a sort of portal opened up and out came a small white dog.  
"Arf?" barked the dog as it looked around it surroundings clearly confused.  
"Akamaru?" asked Sakura looking at the dog. The dog spun around and launched itself at Sakura with a loud bark. Naruto and Yusuke soon joined the three of them in the wagon taking a rest for the time being. Anko looked at the two boys with an angry look on her face.  
"What made it okay for **both** of you to come in here?" asked Anko low and dangerously. Naruto started to laugh nervously scratching his the back of his head with his hand.  
"The fact that both Yusuke and I have shadow clones surrounding the party?" he said nervously. Anko immediately brightened.  
"Okay." She said in a normal voice.  
"So kiddies where's Pakkun?" she asked

"Right here." Came the pug's voice as it jumped into the wagon. He walked over to Akamaru and held up his paw to him

"How's it hangin' kid?" Akamaru hit the paw like a high-five and barked. Pakkun nodded.

"He says that team eight isn't that far behind us. Just about an hour or so." Pakkun said.  
"All right. So I imagine that Kurenai-chan sent Akamaru ahead because he could smell you Pakkun?" said Anko. Akamaru barked and nodded.  
"Okay so Yusuke, I think that you can help us here." Said Anko looking at the youth. Yusuke sighed.  
"I had a sneaking suspicion that you were in the tree above us." He said "The eye right?' Anko nodded.  
"All right fine. I'll stay behind. Here." Said Yusuke taking a piece of paper with a seal on it and handing it to Anko.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"It's a seal that will let me transport to you. My eye's range is infinite but I don't like going farther than I can see. Who knows maybe one time I could end up stuck in a tree. However that seal is made from my blood and I can always sense where it is. This will help me transport to you." Said Yusuke.

"okay and you're not staying behind. Sakura I want you to stay with him." Said Anko

"Why not Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Because Naruto is a one-man army with those shadow clones of his. He'll be able to keep this group guarded til you two get back." Said Anko

"All right. So I guess we'll see you in an hour." Said Yusuke grabbing Sakura and jumping out of the wagon

"Hey what a minute!!!" she said screaming. The group moved on and soon was out of sight from the two genin.  
"Great so what now?" asked Sakura. Yusuke pulled a pack of playing cards from his pouch.  
"Know how to play Texas Hold 'Em?"

"Man when are we going to catch up to them?" whined Kiba. Kurenai's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Kiba for the last time we'll catch up to them when we catch up to them" Normally Kurenai was a patient women. Hell she had to be to put up with Asuma's smoking habit but if one thing got on her nerves it was a whiny brat. Why had she become a jounin instructor? Oh well thankfully the other two were silent.

"Kiba-kun I think that we have caught up to them." Said Hinata byakugan blazing.  
"What do you mean Hinata?" asked Kurenai

"Because I see Sakura-san and Yusuke-san up ahead." She replied

Sure enough within the next couple minutes team eight came upon the two genin but they were surprised at the scene before them. In the middle of the two was a large pile of money and four cards. The two genin had two cards each and were glaring at one another. Yusuke was breaking the patent law by using the patent "Uchiha emotionless glare" while Sakura chose with the classic "Grinding your teeth because you want to kill the guy across from you" glare.

"Team eight is here you know." Said Sakura through grit teeth.  
"I noticed. So the winner of this hand wins it all?"  
"All right throw down the last card." Said Sakura. Yusuke pulled a card from the deck and put it next to the last card. The cards were a ten of hearts, jack of hears, eight of spades, a four of spades, and a queen of hearts  
"HA! King high straight!" she said showing a nine of spades and king of diamonds.

"Beat you. Royal flush." Said Yusuke throwing down a king and an ace of hearts as he raked in all the money. Sakura looked longingly at the money.  
"Jeez Sakura you're almost as bad as the Legendary Sucker." He said putting the money away and standing up. He turned and looked at team eight.

"Okay so just stand there and we'll be with the group in a couple of seconds." Said Yusuke drawing his sword. He put the point in the dirt and walked around the group drawing a circle in the dirt. He stepped into it and started to draw kanji in the dirt.  
"Ah Yusuke-san wh-wh-what a-are y-y-you doing?" asked Hinata.  
"Instant spatial transference." Said Yusuke not looking up.

"Okay hold onto your lunches boys and girls because here we GO!" said Yusuke as he put his hand on the kanji his eye turning into the black eye with the pentagram. The group disappeared in a flash of light

**Elsewhere…**

Anko was humming a tune walking. The day had been uneventful no bandits or anything else. She then felt something hot warm up next to her hand. She grabbed the warm object and brought it out of her pocket in front of her face.  
"What the hell is…. SHIT!" said Anko throwing the seal down on the ground before her. Naruto ran up to her.  
"Anko-sensei what's wro…" his words were cut off as there was a flash of bright light and Naruto was instantly flattened by an object that appeared out of thin air. In fact five other objects materialized as well. One landed on Anko, two landed on their own feet and two landed in an undignified heap.  
"GOD DAMNIT YUSUKE WHY DIDN"T YOU WARN US!!" yelled Kiba getting up.  
"YEAH WHY DIDN'T YOU!?" yelled Sakura

"Please Kiba-san Sakura-san it is not Yusuke-san's fault that you two were not quick enough to land on your own feet." Said Shino adjusting his glasses with a finger.  
"Kurenai-san as much as I value our friendship GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" yelled Anko. Kurenai wiggle her butt around.  
"I don't know Anko you make a comfortable seat. WHOAH!!" she yelled as Anko threw her off of her. Naruto felt the object that fell on him shift and sit up.  
"Hinata-chan do you think that you could get off of me?" said Naruto.

"_I landed on Naruto-kun? I did oh what is he going to think of me oh no._" Hinata's face started to turn bright red and with a small "eep!" she fainted. Naruto turned and saw everyone looking at him.  
"What?"   
"Nothing just that you have to carry her since you made her faint." Said Yusuke.

"What!? I didn't make her faint she fainted on her own!" Guys!" he said as the others turned around and headed down the road…

**Preview…**

**Team 7 and Team 8 finally make it to their destination … the place where the ancients sealings took place… Kakura town.**

**A/N Okay there you guys go the next installment of the Rookie of the Year. So onto business two things. C'MON GUYS!! WHEN I SAY THERE'S A POLL I WANT YOU TO PARTICIPATE IN THEM. Oh well to those that did thank you and I have figured out where the story is headed and I have figured out the powers that the characters are going to get. (No thanks to all of you who didn't send me a PM or review.)… ANYWAY I'm looking for a Beta just someone who writes well and when I get a chapter to them get back to me within the next couple of days. Just send me a review or a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks and as always read, review, be happy. Sayanora!**


	5. Chapter 5

All I have to say is… sorry

**All I have to say is… sorry. Now I believe that its been long enough. Read on!!**

The group had had a pretty interesting day so far. A group of bandits had come across the party and tried to attack them. When asked later about the genin's performances Kurenai would remark that the genin fulfilled the responsibility that was placed on them when they accepted the mission by dispatching the bandits fairly easy as they had an advance warning from Akamaru and Hinata. Anko would just remark that the genin opened up a can of whoop ass on the bandits. It was about midday when the group started to see the outlines of large rectangular buildings in the distance. Sakura pointed them out first.  
"Ryuken-san is that our destination?" she asked. Ryuken nodded.  
"Yes that is our destination but now we have to stop here and wait for our escorts." He said  
"Escorts?" asked Kurenai. Ryuken nodded.  
"You see Kurenai-san the place that we are traveling to has a very important significance to our clan. Now while you may be able to find it again you will not be able to get into it again. There is a special… procedure that one must do to enter the city. You are not allowed to see it to be very frank." He said.  
Kurenai sighed.  
"Okay I guess we wait."

"Actually we won't have to." Said Yusuke looking down the road.  
"T-t-there are t-t-two f-f-f-f-figures coming down the r-r-road. I can't m-make them o-out." Said Hinata. Out of the shadows came two figures both wearing a white haori. One was a woman with a braid that came down the middle of her outfit and the other was a large man with what looked like a wolf head for a face.

"Lady Unohona and Captain Komamura." Said Yusuke bowing. Ryuken and the rest of the Gifted followed suit. The other ninja looked on not sure what to do.  
"Yusuke-kun you know that you don't have to do that." Said Unohona sweetly smiling.  
"Sorry old habits die hard." Said Yusuke grinning and laughing.  
"Who are you two?" asked Kurenai.  
"They are Fourth division captain Reitsu Unohona and Captain Saijin Komamura of the seventh division." Said Yusuke. "My branch of the family is, when we are all together, divided into thirteen squads, the gotei thirteen or the thirteen court guard. If you are head of squad you're called captain and they have vice captains. The rest of their squads are called seats and the number they receive are based on their fighting abilities."  
"So which squad are you a part of?" asked Sakura

"Yusuke-kun is not a part of any squad right now." Said Unohona.  
"But he will be during your stay with us since he has released his zanpakuto." Said Komamura.  
"Why is your head like a fox's?" asked Sakura. Komamura put a hand behind his head scratching  
"Well during my younger days I was… experimenting with a jutsu and it kind of… quite literally… blew up in my face. My face was like this when I woke up and I decided to keep so that I can remind myself not to take any unnecessary risks." Said Komamura.  
"So are you taking us inside or what?" asked Anko  
"Yes we are dear. But first you must all get into the wagon for if we carry all of you we may drop you." Said Unohona.

"Kids you heard her. Get into the wagon." Said Anko. Everyone nodded and go into it. Yusuke stood outside it.  
"See you guys on the other side." Said Yusuke waving.  
"Let me guess you don't have to get in because you're part of the clan right?" asked Kiba. Yusuke nodded. Kiba closed the flap and suddenly everyone felt sleepy...

**Imperceptible amount of time later…**

Naruto awoke to Anko shaking him awake.

"C'mon kid its time to get up." She said. Naruto nodded groggily as he got up and out of the wagon. Outside Unohona and Komamura were still there. Ryuken and Soken walked up to Kurenai.  
"Thank-you for your services up to this point. Your genin are very well trained. However from this point your services are no longer required until we must make the journey back to Konoha." And with a hand signal from Ryuken the Gifted began moving away from the ninja and the two captains.

"Well that's gratitude for ya! Now where the hell are we supposed to stay?" asked Anko

"All ninja guests are going to be staying with various companies of the Shinigami branch. But first you are going to be given a tour of the city by my adopted son Hanataro Yamada." Said Unohona.

"Why not Yusuke?" asked Sakura.  
"He is called before the council of the thirteen captains for two matters concerning himself and this clan." Said Komamura  
"So where is this Hanataro?" asked Kiba looking around.  
"Here I am!" yelled a figure running down the road. He suddenly tripped over a stone in the road and he slid stopping when he reached the party.  
"Are you alright young man?" asked Kurenai. Hanataro stood up brushing himself off.  
"Yes I am I'm just very clumsy. Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy, that's me. So are we all ready to depart?" he asked. The assembled ninja nodded.  
"Good then let us begin the tour." Said Hanataro walking off. The ninjas said their goodbyes to Yusuke and then they left.  
"Now let us be off the council is already convened and waiting for us." Said Komamura picking up Yusuke. "I will carry you so that we can get there faster by way of the shunpo" With that the three disappeared. They reappeared in a large room with a table on one side and with a raised dais on the other side. On the raised dais there were thirteen numbered chairs and in each chair sat ten captains. Yamamoto sat in the first chair with Youriuichi sitting next to him in the second chair. In the third seat sat Ichimaru Gin captain of the third company. Unohona sat in between him and an empty chair in the fourth seat. The fifth seat was empty. Byakuya sat in the sixth chair and Komamura sat in the chair next to him and Shunsui who was captain of the eighth company. The blind captain Tousen sat in the ninth chair next to the captain of the tenth company Toushiro. On Toushiro's other side sat the captain of the eleventh company Kenpachi who sat next to his brother Kisuke. The last captain in the row was Jushiro. Yamamoto stood up.  
"We are gathered here in this council to place young Yusuke within the rank of the Gotei Thirteen. Unfortunately fifth company Captain Aizen will not be arriving until later today. However we he said that we may carry on with the council without him as today's agenda of the council doesn't concern him. Please place on the table your zanpakuto Yusuke." Yusuke nodded drawing the silver blade and placing it on the table.  
"Please release it."  
"Howl Ippiookami!" yelled Yusuke the blade changing into the black scythe.

"Is that the only form it has?" asked Komamura. Yusuke shook his head and at a mental command the shaft of the scythe change becoming chains turning the scythe into a kusari-gama.  
"Please explain its abilities." Said Tousen.  
"It is an elemental zanpakuto with control over wind and earth. I can attack using these elements separately or by combing them which I haven't had much success at." Said Yusuke

"Thank-you Yusuke. Now who believes their company is best suited to Yusuke?" said Yamamoto. Kenpachi, Youruichi, Komamura and Toushiro stood up.  
"Let us hear your arguments for why Yusuke should join your company." Said Yamamoto.  
"Yusuke should be in the eleventh company because he is a vicious fighter with that scythe and he could be taught a lot in Kenjutsu. Plus he makes a good sparring partner. He is rarely ever afraid" Said Kenpachi grinning wickedly  
"He should be in second company. Outside these walls he is a ninja of Konoha. In second company he will be taught the art of silent killing and how to kill quickly." Said Yoruichi.  
"In tenth company there are many who can help Yusuke control his zanpakuto's elements so he can use it to its full capacity." Said Toushiro.  
"Yusuke is best suited for the seventh company because he is a well balanced fighter. His zanpakuto shows us that. He can fight long range with his elements and close range with his scythe. Not to mention he knows Kido. Also I believe and I do not wish to bring this up but if he is isolated from his immediate family he will grow more than if he was coddled by said family." Said Komamura.  
"Now that we have heard your reasons why Yusuke should be put in your company I believe we should hear what Yusuke's thoughts are." Said Yamamoto. All eyes turned to Yusuke.  
"I believe that I should be in Komamura's company." Said Yusuke. "He presents valid reasons for why I should be in his company and his arguments are sound."  
"Then it is decided. Urahara Yusuke is now a part of seventh company. Your seating test will be in the next few days. Now onto the second matter of business." Said Yamamoto taking a deep breath.  
"Yusuke you know as a clan we have a certain status within a hidden village. Along with that status comes obligations that a clan must fulfill. One of those duties is that an heir of a clan be prepared to be part of an arranged marriage. As the heir of Konoha you are called upon to perform that duty."  
"So who is it?" asked Yusuke.  
"The marriage is part of the treaty between Suna and Konoha. The daughter of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari is betrothed to you Urahara Yusuke."

"Why not someone else?" asked Yusuke angrily

"Because the Hokage has no heirs old or young enough to marry. The Hyuga have two female heirs and the Uchiha have been eradicated because of mental imbalances within the two heirs. We have no choice, the council of Konoha has spoken very clearly on this matter." Said Yamamoto. Yusuke bowed low.  
"For the good of the clan I will do this."  
"That is all we ask."  
"It is a lot to ask."  
"You will meet your betrothed at the gate within the hour. She is coming with Captain Aizen and his party along with her two brothers and jounin-sensei." Said Yamamoto. Yusuke bowed his head and left through the door.  
"Well he didn't take it too badly." Remarked Kisuke. Yoruichi shook her head.  
"You obviously haven't spent too much time with your son husband. He is seething inside. If there is anything that he hates it is the fact that he has no control over events in his life. He doesn't believe in such things in fate and destiny. He hates them because they took away his best friend." Said Yoruichi.  
"Ah yes the young Hyuga Neji." Said Kisuke pulling his hat over his eyes.

Yusuke stood before the White Road gate waiting for the party from sand to arrive. The only part of the clan that lived in the desert country was the Hollow branch because they liked the hot climate. The only Shinigami in Suna was Sosuke Aizen who was captain of the fifth company whose primary purpose was relations between the branches. Aizen preferred to work with the Hollow branch while his vice-captain Momo liked to work as liaison for the Gifted branch. He was shaken out of his thoughts as the gate began to open. He could see figures beyond it waiting for the chance to get into the city. As soon as the gate was fully open they began to walk through the opening. A man with a white haori and glasses led the party with four ninja right behind him with a glazed look in their eyes except one, a red-headed boy who was riding on a cloud of sand with a blind-fold over his eyes. Yusuke walked over to the party and the leader raised his hand and the party stopped.  
"Hello Yusuke. I'm sorry that I missed your induction into the Gotei Thirteen. Which company are you in?" asked Aizen.  
"I am now part of the seventh party Captain Aizen." Said Yusuke bowing to the captain.  
"Now I don't believe that a son of two of the greatest captains this clan has ever seen should bow Yusuke."  
"It is proper Captain Aizen." Said Yusuke standing straight.  
"That it is. Now I imagine that you are here to meet our guests?" asked Aizen.  
"Yes."  
"Well I have them under my control for the time being except young Gaara here who cannot be placed under my illusions." Said Aizen.

"Remove this blindfold. It is starting to annoy me." Came a dark voice from the young man on the sand.

Aizen waved his hand and the blindfold disappeared.

"I believe that I can now release the illusion now." Said Aizen waving his other hand. The other three sand nin blinked their eyes. They drew weapons as they noticed that their surroundings had changed.  
"What the hell!?" said the young man who was dressed in a black cat suit.  
"What happened? Last thing I remember was Aizen showing us his zanpakuto…" said the young woman.  
"You were put under a hypnosis spell that my sword is capable of casting. You were not allowed to see the way into this city." Said Aizen. The sand group focused on Yusuke.  
"Who are you?" asked the apparent jounin, who had half of his face covered by a white cloth, looking at Yusuke.  
"My name is Urahara Yusuke and I am part of the seventh company. Pleasure to meet you." Said Yusuke bowing.  
"Urahara Yusuke?" asked Temari  
"Yes that is my name."

"So you are the one I'm supposed to marry?" asked Temari. Yusuke nodded.  
"I guess they already told you. I just found out today not even an hour ago."  
"Huh." Said Temari. Suddenly she drew her fan and swung it at Yusuke creating a whirlwind.  
"Whoa!" he said jumping back away from the winds.  
"Let's see how good you are. I will not be married to some pathetic little aristocrat from Konoha." She yelled angrily tossing another whirlwind his way. An explosion of dust was thrown up.

"Howl Ippiookami!" came a voice from within the cloud. A chain exploded from the cloud and came right at Temari just missing her. She leapt up into the air when Yusuke flickered into existence underneath her.  
_"What the hell?"_ thought Temari. The kusari-gama was now the scythe and he brought it up around when Aizen appeared in between the middle of them and threw both of them into the ground. Temari's fall was broken by soft sand that caught her half-way down while Yusuke fell into the ground creating a crater. He crawled out of it coughing up some dirt. Temari smiled  
"Thank-you Gaara." She said  
"It won't happen again Temari." Said Gaara in his monotone. Yusuke stood up brushing dirt from his uniform.  
"So I guess that we're not allowed to fight here Captain Aizen?"  
"No you're not, however I will transport you to a nearby training ground."  
"All right." Said Yusuke nodding Aizen took a white bandage from his haori and began spinning it around rapidly. Suddenly Aizen, Yusuke, and the Suna nin were in a deserted training field with no one around.  
"There, now you can fight to your heart's content and unfortunately I must be on my way" said Aizen disappearing

"You seem pretty weak. Not many people would accept the offer to fight away from everyone just because someone asked them too."  
"Not really."  
"Huh?"  
"I just wanted to get out of there so that I wouldn't have to explain to the council of captains that the reason I caused so much trouble and destruction because I was teaching my future wife a lesson." Said Yusuke getting down into a stance.  
"Heh is that so?" said Temari also getting down with her fan getting ready to swing it.  
"Temari seems pretty confident. We haven't even seen his abilities yet." Said Kankuro.  
"You're right. Her arrogance may be the downfall of her." Said Baki

"She will not lose to this weakling. His existence shall be ended by her." Said Gaara in his monotone.  
"Let's begin." Said Yusuke.  
"All right I'll start OFF!" yelled Temari swinging her fan and creating another whirlwind.  
"Heh if you just use wind this will be easy!" yelled Yusuke the black scythe spinning. As soon as the whirlwind reached him it stopped dying down into a small breeze.

"Wolf's lonely howl!" The wave of air leapt at Temari cutting through anything that got in its way.  
_"Shit!"_ thought Temari as she leapt away

"_He's a wind user too and he seems able to stop my whirlwinds."_ She thought as she hid behind a tree. The top of the tree suddenly exploded into saw dust. Temari saw the chain and weight flying past her. She looked over the stump at Yusuke who was spinning the chain of his kusari-gama. The chain came at her stump and it obliterated it coming right through the wood. She stopped it with her fan, the metal of the fan groaning as it held against the weight. Yusuke pulled it back spinning the chain once again. Temari jumped up into the trees. Yusuke let go of the chain letting it fly at her. Temari twisted in the air, the chain just missing her.  
**"Red Flame Cannon!"** yelled Yusuke letting the fireball fly. Again it just missed Temari who hid behind the trunk of a large tree. The chain came back to Yusuke melding together to form the scythe. He leapt up into the air aiming at the tree Temari was in.  
"Holy shit. He's got her on the run." said Kankuro his mouth open.  
"Indeed. He's also quite proficient at controlling the wind." said Baki. Yusuke reached the tree and walked around the branches silently when he was attacked by twenty Temaris.  
"Hah try and dodge this. **Great Cutting Whirlwind!"** she yelled all twenty Temaris performing the same jutsu. Yusuke paled as twenty whirlwinds came at him. BOOM! They all converged throwing a great dust cloud into the air. Yusuke appeared, falling from the dust cloud falling towards ground as if he was unconscious with multiple cuts bleeding on his body.  
"Heh, too bad. He was pretty strong. He had me on the ropes for a little bit." Said Temari. Yusuke's eyes snapped open and he flipped in the air grunting as he landed. He stood up, wiped the blood coming into his eye and he looked up at Temari.  
"All right enough horsing around it's time to finish this." Said Yusuke spitting blood out of his mouth.  
_"What!? I hit him with twenty, TWENTY, whirlwinds, one of my strongest attacks and he can still stand!? What the hell is with this guy!?" _ thought Temari as she looked at Yusuke who was chanting what seemed to be a bunch of random things.  
"Bakudou No. 61 **Six Cane Prision Of Light!"** he yelled as he finished pointing his finger at her. Suddenly her arms were pinned at her side with six beams of light.  
"So you like playing with tornadoes huh? Well let's return the favor!" he yelled swinging Ippiookami. A large tornado formed at the end of the blade and flew up at Temari. Her eyes widened as it came closer and she strugged against the pillars of light. Yusuke's eyes widened as it got closer to her. It seemed to become unstable out of control growing rapidly. She screamed as it hit her and she fell from the branch.  
"Shit!" yelled Yusuke as he ran toward her. He dove catching her just before she reached the ground. He rolled and crashed into a tree. He quickly righted himself checking over Temari. He soon leaned back against the tree and sighed. She was all right just knocked unconscious. Yusuke leaned her up against the tree taking care not to rouse her. He got up shakily and walked over to where the three other Suna-nin were.  
"She's okay just knocked unconscious." said Yusuke. Baki and Kankuro sighed.  
"That's good to hear." Said Kankuro putting a hand behind his head. Yusuke turned to Gaara.  
"Gaara-san aren't you glad to hear that your sister is okay?" Cold green eyes turned and looked into the relieved golden ones.  
"If she cannot defeat you then she is not fit to exist in this world." Said Gaara coldly making a fist and pointing it at Temari. A wave of sand leapt a Temari forming a spike. Gaara had a cold smile on his face just as it reached her…

**Okay sorry for the long delay. I didn't know how I wanted to introduce the sand trio and while I was thinking of how to do it my report card came and damn AP Physics. It got my computer taken away (sniff) ... Anyway whatever read review and tell me what you think. As always sayanora!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N all right woo! A new chapter all right!! C'mon lets give myself a round of applause (crickets) C'mon even a little? (still crickets. Hangs head in defeat) All right, I get it. I take too long with getting updates but you know its kinda hard when you have a full social life so sue me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach but who really cares about my financial woes after all you're just here to read a good story. So onwards!!**

Temari groaned increasingly becoming conscious. She put her hand to her head. _"Ow that hurt"_ Then she heard something strange, the sound of something solid striking flesh and a grunt. Then she felt something warm fall onto her body. That's when she opened her eyes. There was Yusuke grinning with blood trickling from his mouth. She blinked confused and she sat up and gasped. Yusuke was standing over her, protecting her from a spike of sand embedded in his back.

"I'd move... I'm about to...hack up some blood." said Yusuke. Temari dazed nodded and moved to the side. Yusuke's body began to spaz as he coughed up blood.

"Ahhh!" he yelled out in pain as spike removed itself from his back. Temari knelt by him

"Why?"  
"I know... I don't like... the idea of... an arranged marriage but... its my duty to my clan. There's a saying… duty is heavier than a mountain… death lighter than a feather. It may be a heavy duty... to marry politically but... I will do my best and that means... to protect my future wife from any harm... even if it means… death. Cough, cough" he said coughing up more blood. He took a breath and collapsed his mind overwhelmed from the pain.

"Noo!" cried Temari as she rushed to his side. She looked desprately at Gaara hoping to see some remorse from her younger brother. He stared back impassive and unmoving as stone.  
"Its fitting two weaklings killed in one beautiful rain of blood. Mother will be pleased! Heh ha ha ha!" Gaara laughed as he brought his hands up, the sand obeying his every wish.

"Gaara don't you think you're going a little far? You just killed the clan heir and you're about to kill your sister!" said Baki. Gaara glared at him.  
"Watch what you say or you're next." said Gaara coldly. Baki just stood silently. The sand surrounded Temari and Yusuke coming together to form one of Gaara's favorite killing jutsu the desert coffin. Just as it came together Temari heard a cry.  
**"Fang over Fang!"** Two tornadoes crashed into the sand causing it to disperse. The tornadoes stopped revealing it to be two identical ninjas.

"Who are you?"  
"No time to explain lets get out of here!" said Kiba grabbing Yusuke and running. Temari and the Kiba-lookalike followed.  
"Like I would let you run." said Gaara coldly raising his hands to once again.  
"**Fuuton: Air Blade!"** came a voice. The sand rose around Gaara protecting him from a wave of razor sharp air. Naruto leapt out of the trees kodachi drawn.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing attacking my friends?" yelled Naruto Blue eyes locked with cold teal eyes.  
"Proving my existence." said Gaara coldly.  
"What the hell?" asked Naruto

"The story begins with a Kazekage desperate for power. So desparate that he killed the only woman he loved by imprisioning a monster in her unborn child... 

**Elsewhere...**

Kiba laid Yusuke down in front of Sakura.  
"He's in really bad shape Sakura. Are you going to be able to heal this?" asked Kiba. Sakura shook her head.  
"No Kiba. I won't be able to. I'm not that far advanced in the med-nin training. Besides this would take someone of Tsunade's caliber to heal. All I can do is null the pain and stop the bleeding. Can you help Hanataro?"  
"Yes but my skills are limited like yours." he said pulling medicines from his bag.

Temari looked up.  
"When we were coming here from Suna the man we were escorting, Aizen, said that there was a great med-nin here a woman name Uno-, Uno-."  
"Unohona?" asked Hanataro

"Yes." said Temari nodding her head. Sakura snapped her head to Kiba.  
"Kiba I need you to go find her she's the only one who will be able to save Yusuke." said Sakura. Kiba nodded and then left with Akamaru running through the trees.  
"Okay we need to lie him on his stomach." said Hanataro as he gently put Yusuke on his stomach. Sakura put her hands over the wound and they began to glow green.  
"Shino I need to keep my complete concentration on this make sure nothing happens." said Sakura. Shino nodded.  
"I'll help too." said Temari standing and pulling out her fan.  
"What's Yusuke to you?" asked Shino.  
"He's my god-damn fiancé who did something stupid for me." said Temari through grit teeth. Shino raised his eyebrows in a surprised expression for a second and then he turned back toward the direction Kiba and Temari had come from.  
"Will your friend be okay?" asked Temari

"I don't know. I have never seen him in combat before, but he will have an advantage with my teammate Hinata with him." said Shino.  
"He'll need all the advantages he can get against Gaara." said Temari

**Back With Naruto**

"... I prove my existence by destroying others!!" said Gaara. Kankuro and Baki were in shock. They had never heard the full story of Gaara's descent into madness. Kankuro had always wondered what had happened to his uncle Yashamaru. Naruto took one look at Gaara and started to laugh. One of Gaara's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"What is so funny?" he asked coldly.

"Ha ha ha ha heh... The similarities between you and me and yet I thought I had it bad, but you know I'm so glad that I met my friend which reminds me..." Naruto's face grew cold. "I have to kick your ass for hurting him" Naruto ran at Gaara.  
"Hmph." sighed Gaara as he threw his sand at Naruto.

" **Fuuton: Air Blade!**" yelled Naruto swinging the kodachi. The wave of air sliced through the sand like a hot knife through butter leaving a big gap. Naruto leapt through the gap and brought his kodachi around to stab Gaara. The sand grasped the blade and began to pull it away from Naruto. Naruto planted his foot on Gaara and pushed himself away from the crushing grasp of the sand. He jumped away several feet. He got into a ready stance and was about to jump back at Gaara when he was knocked down by a lithe body.  
"Watch out Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata. She seemed to have sprouted wings from her back as she pushed him away from a wave of sand that had snuck around behind him. The sand grasped her and pulled her against the tree and began to slowly crush her.  
"Hinata!!" yelled Naruto as he got back on his feet and ran towards Hinata. He slashed the sand several times but it kept its constricting hold on Hinata.  
"Why Hinata?" asked Naruto. "You shouldn't have put yourself in this predicament." Hinata looked at him and Naruto was shocked when he saw a very strong emotion in them. Love.  
"Because N-n-naruto-kun. I l-l-love you. Ever since I m-m-met you. That guy is trying t-t-t-to kill you. I d-d-d-don't want to see you d-d-die. AHHHH!!" screamed Hinata as the sand constricted tighter.  
"Don't worry Hinata I'll kick his ass and get you out of there." said Naruto his eyes bleeding red. He turned toward Gaara.  
"You are so dead." said Naruto. He began to run towards Gaara when time began to slow down and began to see through a red haze. He turned and looked around. His kodachi was now a zanbato with a double edge but it was as light as his kodachi. He looked down and saw that his clothes were changed too. Instead of his shinobi outfit he was now in hakama pants, with no shirt and a trench coat with piece of clothe stretching across his chest. (A/N think Dante from the Devil May Cry series) and they were all white. There were also two things stranger than the new clothes. The first was that he had a bone-like material covering the bottom half of his face just like his mask had and the fact that he had a hole through his chest going completely through him. He looked up and saw a fox with nine tails sitting right in front of him.  
"Kyuubi? How did you get out seal?" asked Naruto. The fox grinned.  
"_You can thank your friend for that kit. It seems his bloodline is contagious and can transform those around him. You have become what I believe he called the hollow branch. And what I'm doing outside of the seal is the fact that I'm your new sword."_ Naruto looked at it again.  
"What is it?"  
" _Before the breaking of the world there was a little island made up of three nations. To the north there were the battle hardened warriors from the country of Scotland. Your sword and I have been joined to form their kind of broadsword called a claymore._"

"So why are we changing now?" The fox shrugged its shoulders.  
"_Hell if I know but after this is over we need to talk to someone about this_."  
"Yeah but do you think I can still use all my techniques?"  
"_Who_ _knows but whatever you do make sure you defeat Shukaku's container. I am not losing to that one-tailed raccoon-dog_." and then Kyuubi disappeared and time returned to its original flow.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!" yelled Naruto as he swung the claymore. It sliced through sand and cut deep into Gaara's shoulder.  
"What is this? Mother help me!" immediately the sand rose and formed a sphere around Gaara protecting him from outside harm. Naruto jumped back as the sphere formed spikes.

"What the hell?" Kyuubi materialized next to him again

"_It seems to be a defense for when he's backed into a corner, but..."_  
"But what?"  
"_I sense Shukaku's chakra encompassing the_ _boy_." growled Kyuubi. _"I suggest you get back."_ Naruto nodded and jumped back into the trees just as sand burst from the ground rushing towards the ball of sand. Arms burst from the ball and giant head appeared as well and soon the thing stood two or three stories tall and looked like a tanuki an evil demonic looking tanuki

"**I'M FREE AT LAST!!"** it yelled shouting it to the sky.

"What the hell!!" said Naruto

"_It seems that the Ichibi can take over its host and come back into this world in a physical form_." Said Kyuubi

"Don't get any ideas." Said Naruto. The Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders.  
"_I can't. If I wasn't your sword I would try it. WATCH OUT_!!" yelled Kyuubi

"**Air Bullet!**" yelled the tanuki inhaling and then launching condensed air at Naruto. He jumped out of the way in the knick of time.  
"**Wind Scythe!!**" came a yell next to Naruto. Naruto looked over and saw the blond sand ninja launching a wave of air at the incoming air bullet. It held against the massive bullet for a little bit and then it gave way but the bullet had definitely lost some of its power.

"You have to keep Gaara away from this part of the forest or wake him up. Otherwise one of the attacks might hit Yusuke!" she yelled. Naruto nodded

"Got any ideas?"

"Gaara's usually in the center of the forehead when he's in this mode."  
"Can you get me up there?" She nodded  
"Get on the fan." She said opening it up. Naruto jumped onto it.

"**Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!!" **yelled Temari launching Naruto at the giant Tanuki. He held his sword in both hands  
"AAAARRRHHHHH!!" yelled Naruto as he saw the figure of Gaara slumped over as if he was asleep on the tanuki's forehead. Naruto was just about to reach Gaara when Wham! Shukaku's arm came up and smashed Naruto out of the sky throwing him to the ground.  
"**NO ONE IS GOING TO SEAL ME UP AGAIN**!!" cried Shukaku

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Shukaku-chan." Came a voice from the tree line. A figure obscured in shadow walked out his red hair cropped in a military hair cut. Shukaku's eyes widened.  
"**NO!! IT CAN'T BE YOU'RE IMPRISIONED**!!"

"Well is that how you treat you old boss. Well like it or not you're going back into young Gaara there." Said the man as he raised his hand and closed his fist.

"NOOOO!!" the walking sand dune that was the Ichibi Shukaku collapsed leaving Gaara still asleep to fall softly on the huge pile of sand left by the sand demon. Naruto got out of his crater and faced the man.  
"Who the hell are you?"

"Naruto I'm hurt but it has been what thirteen years since we last met."  
"That doesn't answer my question!!" yelled Naruto. Kyuubi materialized next to him.

"_Naruto if you love your life hold your tongue and show some respect. You're in the presence of the Shinigami_."

**A/N Alright there you go sorry it takes so long for updates but they should start coming faster now because I'm at college and I have a lot more free time, so read, review, be happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N All right here we go WHOO! Another chapter of the rookie of the year. I know I've been dropping the ball on updates and I'm sorry about (Bowing Deeply in humble apology) Well I've finally got enough where I can update so as before let's end this author note and get on with the story!  
Kon: Wait!!  
Lonewolf066: What the hell Kon?  
Kon: How could you forget about me in this story? I'm the star of the crossover story Bleach!  
Lonewolf066:Easily because you're not the star of Bleach, you're the comic relief but you know… Now that you mention it I could possibly have place for you!  
Kon: Really? (Eyes shining)  
Lonewolf066:Sure a radio talk show  
Kon: I already do that!!**

**Lonewolf066:Do it here on the story in the author notes let the fans know what's what in the scary mind of Lonewolf066**

**Kon: Sure but don't reveal too much you may cause severe mental damage**

**Lonewolf066: (sighing and shaking the head) And you can also do the disclaimer**

**Kon: Sure! Lonewolf066 doesn't own any and all copyrighted material in this story. Of course not! He wouldn't be living with his parents if he did! HAHAHA.  
Lonewolf066:Kon! I'm going to kill you!**

**LAST TIME:**

"_Well is that how you treat you old boss. Well like it or not you're going back into young Gaara there." Said the man as he raised his hand and closed his fist._

"_NOOOO!!!!" the walking sand dune that was the Ichibi Shukaku collapsed leaving Gaara still asleep to fall softly on the huge pile of sand left by the sand demon. Naruto got out of his crater and faced the man.  
"Who the hell are you?" _

"_Naruto I'm hurt its been what thirteen years since we last met."  
"That doesn't answer my question!!" yelled Naruto. Kyuubi materialized next to him._

"_Naruto if you love your life hold your tongue and show some respect. You're in the presence of the Shinigami."_

**BEGIN:**

Beep..beep…beep…."You gotta be shitting me." thought Yusuke as he heard the beeping of the heart monitor. He cracked open his eyes. He felt bandages around his torso and head specifically around his right eye shift. "_Head? I don't remember getting hit in the head" _thought Yusuke. Temari was slumped over, sleeping in a chair next to the bed and another person was sleeping in the corner sitting down propped up by a sheathed zanbato. He looked like he was from the hollow branch but Yusuke didn't know any blond haired arrancars besides Halibel. Yusuke sat up in the bed and immediately regretted it groaning loudly enough where both people in the room were awakened. Temari smacked the back of his head as soon as she got up from the chair.  
"Ow! What the hell?" asked Yusuke.  
"That's for being an idiot and getting yourself hurt. And this…" said Temari leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Is for saving my life."  
"Well your welcome." Said Yusuke blushing.

"So who are you?" asked Yusuke looking at the blonde arrancar.

"You know I don't think that I changed that much. I did have a mask back then too and still the same hair color." Said Naruto putting a hand underneath his chin  
"Naruto!?" asked Yusuke wide eyed.

"Yeah."  
"So what happened?"

"It seems that your bloodline is contagious and all the genin here are 'infected' with it so to speak."

"So every genin who wasn't part of the clan to begin with is now going to have the clan's bloodline?"

"Yeah but some are experiencing different 'symptoms'. For example me and Gaara are part of the hollow branch.."  
"I'm now part of the shinigami branch." Said Temari interrupting and twirling a knife-sized zanpakuto around her fingers

"And the rest are now part of the gifted branch." Said Naruto finishing.

"Great so I guess you guys now know the secret of this place?"  
"The fact that we're in a place between heaven and hell called purgatory, yeah we know it." Said Naruto.  
"How?"

"Well your grandfather Yamamoto told everyone else as for me? Lets say that I had a very special person tell me that"

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean I'm in the presence of the Shinigami?" asked Naruto.  
"He means that the person in front of you is the God of Death Naruto-kun." Said the Shinigami smiling. Naruto dropped his guard putting his claymore on the back. _

"_I always thought the Shinigami was a mysterious figure in a mask with a knife in his mouth."  
"That's just when I get into costume. I am a close quarters combatant who uses a knife a lot of the time." Said the Shinigami spinning a blade between his fingers.  
"What the hell? Where did that come from? He was so fast that I didn't even see him draw one." Thought Naruto.  
"So then why are you here? Did someone summon you?" asked Naruto. The Shinigami let out a short laugh_

"_Heh, no you have entered my realm the place between heaven and hell, purgatory."  
"WHAT THE HELL!!??" yelled Naruto. The Shinigami just nodded.  
"Yeah that's where you are. The big secret of this place is that you're in purgatory. That's why you need one of my clan to get in here. " said the Shinigami sitting down. Naruto fell on his ass completely bewildered trying to comprehend the information that was just given to him.  
"So why did you stop that sand demon… Shukaku I think you called it." Asked Naruto after a couple minutes of silence. Again the Shinigami laughed.  
"Because I didn't want Shukaku-chan to wreck purgatory and that reminds me…" said the Shinigami snapping his fingers. A light enveloped the fallen figure of Gaara. He was transformed into white robes with baggy pants. (A/N you know I really suck at describing clothes… oh well just think post-timeskip but all white.) A bonelike substance formed itself around half the left half of his face hiding the tattoo. It didn't cover his eye and it stopped just before his hairline.  
"What'd you do?"  
"Just sped up the change that was already happening. He couldn't sleep before out of fear of Shukaku taking over. It would've happened just now if I hadn't done that." _

"_Did you do this to me?" asked Naruto motioning to the changes. The Shinigami shook his head.  
"No I can't take credit for that. Well maybe I can but I worked through my successor."_

"_Your successor?"_

"_Yusuke"  
"Okay I've had enough surprises for one day." Said Naruto sighing._

"_He doesn't know but he's the successor of the Shinigami."  
"I thought the Shinigami was a god" The man shook his head.  
"No I'm just a man with god-like powers. There is only one Kami. The Shinigami is a title given to a man for a period of time. For some, like me, it's a punishment, others it's because they were destined for it, like Yusuke. So far there have been twelve Shinigami in the history of the world. Yusuke will be lucky number thirteen."_

"_What did you mean by punishment?"_

"_Well if you did something destructive to mankind but did it unintentionally Kami won't send you to hell, he'll find a fitting punishment and after that you get to go to Heaven. Some are forced to perform acts such as roll a stone up a hill but when it gets close to the top it rolls back down the hill, and others are forced to be the tooth fairy. Me, my punishment was to reap the souls of the dead and judge them sending them to heaven or hell."  
"So what did you do?" asked Naruto.  
"I was the creator of machines that would lead to the destruction of the earth Metal Gear. Imagine weapons that could take out an entire city and still be able to take out two more in a single day. I had originally made them to protect but government officials got greedy and used them to start wars. It nearly meant the destruction of mankind but Kami intervened and made the Biju who destroyed the Metal Gear. By the way I do not want you tell Yusuke about this conversation. He will learn of his appointment upon his death." Said the Shinigami. (A/N Don't own the Metal Gear Solid game franchise but damn are they fun to play.)_

"_Got it. So did you know my parents?" asked Naruto_

"_Yeah but it's not my place to tell you who they were. Just know that I had a heavy heart when I took their souls. I didn't want to but their time was up but I wish I could've let them stay with you. They were looking forward to spending their lives with you and they loved you with all their heart."  
"So even the Shinigami is powerless to stop death." Said Naruto sadly  
"Yeah it's just my job to collect and judge the souls. I can't stop it, only Kami can." Said the Shinigami standing up. He looked towards the sky.  
"Naruto I have to go now but soon the other's transformations will begin. They may not understand it but I want you to tell them its for good cause that they're changing. This is all part of the plan for the grand scheme of things." Said the Shinigami walking towards the forest.  
"Wait I have a question!!" yelled Naruto. The Shinigami looked towards Naruto  
"What is it?" _

"_When you sealed the Kyuubi into me was it the yondaime's last resort?" The Shinigami nodded_

"_Thanks Shinigami-sama. That's all I really wanted to know."  
"Naruto don't call me Shinigami-sama. Call me David. We're equals Kyuubi-san." Said the Shinigami smiling.  
"I'm not the Kyuubi."  
"Now you are." Said the Shinigami disappearing._

_End Flashback_

"_Fox what did he mean that I'm the Kyuubi now?"_

"What he meant is that you have taken my position in the world. The biju were made to defeat the metal gear true but we were made to keep the balance in the human world and to keep mankind from destroying itself again. Since you've bonded with me you're now the new Kyuubi."  
_"Great now the demon that everyone's accused me of" _thought Naruto.

"Hey!! I only attacked the village because I was forced to by that despicable Uchiha Madara." Said the Fox.

"_So it wasn't your fault?"_

"No it wasn't." answered the fox cutting the connection. Naruto looked at his friend lying in the bed and sighed. He saw that Temari wanted some alone time with him to talk. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't dense when it came to relationships. He knew that Hinata liked him but he also knew that he couldn't date her because of her clan's status. She was a princess and he was street trash, worse he was the demon brat.

"I'm going to check on Hinata." Said Naruto turning to leave the room.  
"Hinata got hurt?" asked Yusuke. Naruto laughed.  
"Yeah trying to save our asses." Said Naruto leaving. Yusuke looked at Temari and let out a sigh.  
"So now that you're not trying to kill my ass so you can get out of an arranged marriage" SMACK "OW!! Enough with the smacking!"  
"If you're being an idiot you deserve it." Said Temari.

"So what do you think of it?"  
"It could be worse. Like I said you could've been some stuck up aristocrat with no skills whatsoever. You?"  
"Well you could've been a girl with no physical abilities, a fangirlish and subservient attitude. Three things I really hate in a girl. Personally I'm glad you're the way you are Temari-san." Said Yusuke putting his hand on hers. Temari blushed at the contact and gripped his hand

"You don't have to call me –san. Temari is just fine." Yusuke nodded

"All right Temari. So did someone recover my sword? It's very important to me." Said Yusuke. Temari looked away and mumbled something.  
"What?"  
"I said it got crushed." Yusuke paled  
"My brother transformed into his demon form and when that happens he becomes a tanuki made out of sand. It crushed your sword." Said Temari. Yusuke leaned back into the pillows running a hand through his hair.  
"Shit." And then something clicked  
"Temari why are there bandages around my eye?" asked Yusuke.  
"While you were in surgery for your back a man with red hair came by and spoke to that Unohona woman. She found that your eye was damaged and they had to remove it. The man with the red hair took it muttering that 'it was a power that shouldn't be seen in this world.'" Yusuke nodded. He had hated that eye, hating the fact that for one thing he had to put the genjutsu over it every day and hating it because every time he used he felt like he left a part of himself behind and felt tired after using it. On the other hand he now had a blind spot on the right side. Oh well some training with his Uncle Zaraki could help him. Yusuke shivered at the thought. But hell would freeze over before he wore an eye patch. He needed to find some sunglasses

Naruto walked down the hall of the fourth company stable his new clothes making a whisper sound as he walked. He stopped by a room where Kiba was standing guard.  
"So has she woken up yet?" asked Naruto. Kiba shook his head.

"Some mission huh? Just a simple escort mission and we all almost get killed by a supposedly a ninja of an ally nation." Said Kiba laughing hollowly. Naruto looked at him and nodded in agreement. He opened the door and walked inside. Kurenai was sitting in the chair while Shino was in the corner much like Naruto had been. Kurenai looked up. Naruto waved his hand and went to the side of the bed. Hinata was there with an oxygen mask around her face with her hair fanned out around her head. Naruto took her hand in his and held it. She was the only one who even gave him the time of day when Sasuke was still in the academy. She was the only one who even knew he existed and he had ignored her. Ignored her because she was from a high stuck up clan that would never let him and her be together and now he felt a pain in his heart that shouldn't be there. His eyes softened as he looked at her face. He sighed and walked out of the room waving goodbye to Shino and Kurenai. They acknowledged it and both resumed their vigilance after he left. Again Naruto walked the halls and soon found himself in a courtyard full of sakura trees with their pale pink blossoms in full bloom. Sakura and Unohona were having tea on a blanket underneath one of the trees. Sakura waved Naruto over. Naruto waved back and walked over. He sat on the edge of the blanket and thanked Unohona as he accepted a cup of tea. He was about to take a sip when he remembered the bone-like structure around his mouth. He paused long enough for Unohona to notice.  
"Just channel some reiatsu and it will change dear." She said smiling. Naruto did focusing his spirit energy just like chakra and he felt the mask melt becoming a choker collar around his neck. He nodded at Unohona.  
"Thank you Unohona-san" he said politely taking a sip of the tea.  
"So how's Yusuke?" asked Sakura.  
"He's fine. He just woke up and Temari is with him." said Naruto.  
"So how are you coping dear, with the changes?" asked Unohona. Naruto sighed and he was tired of getting into situations where he had to sigh.  
"I'm okay but confused at the same time. Am I part of the clan, am I supposed to be loyal to the hollow branch, can I still be friends with Yusuke, am I still a shinobi of Konoha what? I have all these questions and no answers." Said Naruto.  
"That's understandable. Unfortunately I don't have all the answers."

"I can answer some for you young Uzumaki." Came a voice. Naruto looked up and saw Yamamoto with a man with blue hair and a white jaw standing next to the tree.  
"Yamamoto-sama. Grimmjow-sama" said Unohona bowing her head.

"To answer your questions Uzumaki what's this bullshit you're whining about? You're a fucking shinobi suck it up." snarled Grimmjow

"Grimmjow please refrain from vulgarities." said Yamamoto.  
"Not to be rude but who are you?" asked Naruto.  
"I am Grimmjow leader of the Hollow branch." Said the blue haired man " And I'm here to train your ass so you won't be killed once you leave here."

"In fact all of the young shinobi are to be taken to specific teachers in order that they may control their new powers." Said Yamamoto.

"I'm yours runt lets go." Said Grimmjow grabbing Naruto by the back of his coat and disappearing.  
"So who is my teacher?" asked Sakura

"Miss Orihime is your teacher Sakura." Said Yamamoto sitting and accepting a cup of tea from Unohona. "You will meet her tomorrow outside this stable for training."

Grimmjow and Naruto phased into existence in a deserted desert-like training ground. Naruto was dropped like a stack of potatoes.  
"Hey! What the hell!?"

"Shut it brat. You think I like teaching shinobi punks when I should be resting after using my powers to seal away hollows?" asked Grimmjow.  
"That was yesterday wasn't it?" asked Naruto.  
"Yeah all of the leaders of the clan were sealing away those pieces of shit. You were lucky that Shinigami-sama decided to help your sorry ass." Said Grimmjow. "Now for the next month you and I are going to be spending some quality time together." Said Grimmjow smiling evilly. Naruto knew it was going to be a long month.

**A Week Later…**

Hinata cracked open her eyes. She felt the oxygen mask around her face and shifted in bed to get a better view of the room. There was no one in it except a single person who was currently slumped in a chair next to her bed. His hair was blond and he had a white mask on his face. She took off the mask and coughed getting used to the air again. The person woke up.  
"Hinata-chan?" the person asked.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" she asked without stuttering. He nodded.  
"Can I get a glass of water?" she asked. Naruto looked about the room and spotted a pitcher with a glass next to it. He poured her some water and gave her the glass.  
"Thank-you." She said draining it quickly.  
"Well I have to go tell Isane-san that you're up." Said Naruto walking towards the door.  
"Naruto wait…" Naruto stopped and turned around.  
"I have to get this off my chest before I lose my courage. I l-l-l-like you, I mean really like you." She said her stuttering coming back for just a second. Naruto looked at

"I know."

"How?"  
"Well contrary to popular belief I'm not an idiot and with the huge road signs you were putting up…"  
"Then why did you ignore me?" she asked. Naruto sat down in the chair next to her bed and leaned in closer to her.  
"Hinata do you really think that your father would let us be together right now? I'm just street trash right now and you're practically a princess. The trouble is, is that I really like you too." He said kissing her forehead. She blushed.  
"I'm going to everything in my power to become Hokage even if just for the reason of being with you Hinata-chan."  
"You really mean that?"  
"Yeah I do. You're my most precious person Hinata and I came close to losing you without even realizing it. I don't want that to happen again." Said Naruto wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. They both wished that they could stay like that forever just to have that peace.

**Elsewhere…**

"Yes! I'm finally out of there!" shouted Yusuke pumping his arms and immediately he got smacked.  
"OW! Temari-chan what the hell?"  
"You're still being an idiot." She said crossing her arms and huffing. Yusuke just smiled pushing his sunglasses back up to the bridge of his nose.  
"Well come on we have to go see my father about my sword." He said walking down the road. He was dressed in a black robe with an obi tied around it. Underneath you could see black pants and a dark blue skin-tight shirt. ( A/N Okay so basically I've made him into a mini-Auron but his clothes are black. By the way spoiler here his sword is going to be basically Auron's too I just can't really find words to describe it. Man am I a pussy taking the easy way out with these author notes.) Temari was in a shihakushou with her zanpakuto strapped to the back of her hip just like Soi Fon whom she had met when Yoruichi had come to visit her son. She had to say that Yoruichi was a very out going woman to say the least although she could be crazy like that time that Yoruichi had told her to strip so she could see what kind of woman her son was getting. Yusuke had hid his nose-bleed very well but Temari had seen it. When she attacked him later for it he countered with the defense that she was going to become his wife and because of that it wasn't perverted. Temari shook herself out of the flashback and ran up catching Yusuke.  
"So you call your zanpakuto's name yet?" asked Yusuke.  
"No but I've only had it for a week you know."

"Ha I called mine in a day. Hey watch where you're swinging that!" he said as tried to get him with her zanpakuto. In the end he proved too good at dodging so she decided to leave him alone and plan to get him back later. Eventually they came to the twelfth company's stable where they were promptly let in. They walked into Kisuke's lab a moment later.  
"So dad how's my zanpakuto?" asked Yusuke leaning on Kisuke's desk. Kisuke looked at his son and snapped open his fan.  
"Well two things. One your sword was completely destroyed." Yusuke's face fell at that.  
"The second is that I made you a new one. All that's needed is the application of your reiatsu." Said Kisuke smiling as he got up and walked out of his office. Yusuke and Temari followed the older Urahara until they came to an open room where a decent sized katana was sat on a pedestal.  
"Okay you know what to do." Said Kisuke. Yusuke nodded and grasped the hilt of the sword. It began to glow actually enlarging itself. The guard disappeared and it began to become ornate. When it was done it was as tall as Yusuke. (A/N okay just think Auron's original sword)

"Well this is interesting. I just wanted my kodachi back. Ippiookami what gives?" asked Yusuke. The world stopped and the wolf appeared next to Yusuke.  
_"You like? I decided that if you were going to get a new sword might as well make some improvements."_ Said the wolf giving a toothy grin. Yusuke inspected the sword, testing its weight and balance.  
"It's nice but now I'm going to have to learn a whole new style. So it's still the same shikai right?"

"_Why don't you find out?"_

"Howl Ippiookami!" yelled Yusuke and the black scythe appeared in his hand. He concentrated for a second and it became the kusari-gama again.  
"So if you were going to keep the same shikai why did you bother changing the sealed form?"  
"_Because a shinobi doesn't go around showing his trump card all the time. A lone wolf is either a survivor or a brute. You're not a brute. So to be a survivor you needed something powerful to begin with and not just rely on the scythe the whole time, but since you're still used to the original just flick the switch on top to the hilt and it'll go back to normal."_ Said the wolf not mentioning what exactly would happen when Yusuke flipped the switch.

"All right thanks buddy."

"_Any time but really try not to get into trouble often. Remember choose your battles don't let them choose you."_ and the world was back. Yusuke spun the sword around and finally looked to his father.  
"So you have a sheathe?" asked Yusuke. Kisuke nodded  
"And a sensei too until you leave. It's a coincidence that your sword and his are so much alike." Said Kisuke opening a door. Behind it was Ichigo smirking with Zangetsu attached to his back.  
"All right squirt say good bye to your girlfriend and father because you and me got three weeks to whip you in shape."  
"It shouldn't be that hard. After all dad whipped your ass in shape in ten days." Said Yusuke smirking

"Why you…" Ichigo growled a tic mark appearing on his forehead. Yusuke swung his sword so it landed on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Temari.  
"Well sorry I couldn't spend some more time getting to know you Temari-chan." She smiled and walked up to him. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him

"Well you had a week to do that. Just try not to get yourself killed idiot." Yusuke smiled.  
"I'll try not to. Good luck with training with Soi Fon you're going to need it." He said hugging her back. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Get back here soon idiot." Yusuke nodded and walked out the door with Ichigo.

**Three Weeks Later…**

Sakura was bored. She and her "inner self" had figured out her powers given to her by Yusuke's bloodline. It wasn't that hard. The five genin who were now part of the gifted branch that was her, Kiba, Shino, Hinata once she was recovered enough to train, and the sand genin Kankuro were all thrown together and given three teachers, Orihime, her friend Chad and surprisingly Yoruichi. Sakura had figured that her power was to control or "bend" light waves. Now to some, like Kiba, it seemed like a useless power but thanks to her "inner self" and her natural smarts they had come up with some pretty interesting ideas. Today was the final day that they were to spend in this place or purgatory, as she was told, so naturally there was going to be a festival before everyone headed back to their villages some even becoming enemies again. Since no one needed her at the moment Sakura was just walking down the street meandering head in the clouds when she bumped into someone. She fell down in unceremonious heap.  
"I'm sorry miss" came a monotone voice and a hand was offered to her. Sakura looked up and gasped. It was the crazy sand nin Gaara. Wait, no he wasn't crazy. Yoruichi-san and Naruto had explained Gaara's ''condition'' to her and the rest of the genin and that he was ''cured''

"It's okay. I should've been watching where I was going. My head was in the clouds." Said Sakura dusting herself off. Gaara nodded and then looked at her quizzically.  
"You're not afraid of me." He stated teal eyes looking in emerald eyes. He was puzzled he saw understanding, sympathy and acceptance?  
"Not especially. You didn't have control over your demon before." Gaara's eyebrows shot up at this.

"You know?"  
"I was there when you attacked my two teammates."  
"Yusuke Urahara and Naruto Uzumaki?"  
"Yes."  
"So your name is Sakura Haruno. Sabaku no Gaara." He said bowing. Sakura bowed back.

"Pleased to meet you."

"You're cute." Sakura froze.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Isn't that what you say when you meet a girl that one feels an infatuation for?" asked Gaara in that same monotone voice. Sakura blushed

"Yes but you don't say it outright like that. You haven't had much experience with girls have you?" asked Sakura  
"No. Due to my 'condition' I was treated like a plague. I apologize if I said something that offended you."  
"It just caught me off guard there that's all." Said Sakura smiling.  
"Do you have an escort for the festival tonight?" asked Gaara. Sakura shook her head no.  
"I will escort you then. I do not think that your teammates would like you going alone."  
"Have you met them?"  
"Yes. They have helped me this past month learn how to interact with others. Girls were not included. I believe their words were 'what man understands girls?'" Said Gaara. Sakura laughed.

"That sounds like them. Both are pathetic at understanding girls. All right I accept your offer. Meet me at the second company barracks" All the girls had stayed with Yoruichi in the second company while the boys had stayed with Kisuke in the twelfth company. Yusuke had stayed with the seventh company because he was a part of that company.

"Agreed I will meet you at six." And Gaara walked off. Sakura shook her head.  
_"Why do I fall for the dark and distant guys? Oh well at least this one admitted I'm cute."_

**Six O' Clock**

The three girls waited outside the second company gate waiting for their escorts. They were all dressed in their finest kimonos make-up and hair both done. Temari was in a dark purple kimono with white lily's that accentuated her bust but showed not a whole lot of cleavage. Hinata was dressed in a pale white kimono with no pattern and Sakura was in a red kimono with sakura tree and blossoms pattern all around it.  
"So Hinata who are you going with?" asked Sakura

"It's a surprise." Said Hinata smiling.  
"Kiba?" asked Sakura.  
"Don't play that game of elimination Sakura-chan he will be here soon enough."  
"You're obviously going with Yusuke, Temari."  
"Well duh, I mean he is my fiancé. Who are you waiting for pinky? I thought you were complaining that you couldn't find anyone."

"Well actually here he is." Said Sakura. The girls looked down and saw Gaara walking down the road. He was in a plain brown kimono with no pattern on it.  
"Gaara!?"  
"Hello sister, I am here to escort Sakura-san here to the festival tonight."

"Gaara its just Sakura." Gaara nodded and extended his arm.

"Let's wait Gaara. I want to see who is Hinata's date." Again Gaara just nodded and he stood impassively behind Sakura.  
"I think I see him and Yusuke walking down the road… no wait, they're racing." Said Hinata putting a hand to her fore head and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What? Yusuke would only race with one pers…" she was cut off as a wave of dust engulfed the road just past them.  
"Hey! I thought we agreed no shunpo!" came Naruto's voice inside the cloud.  
"Yeah but you think I didn't notice that sonido back there?" yelled Yusuke back at Naruto. The dust settled and not a speck of it was on the two of them. Yusuke was in a kimono that had a dusk-like pattern on it with a wolf howling at the moon on it and Naruto was in a black and orange kimono with a pattern of the Kyuubi wrapping around the bottom of the kimono with his tales and the rest of the kimono was in flames. Yusuke felt his ear get seized.  
"Ow, ow, ow."  
"Now what do you think you were doing? You almost got me dirty." Said Temari in dangerously low tone.  
"Temari-chan but I didn't and yell at Naruto he tried to cheat on our race." Said Yusuke. Naruto felt himself get smacked on the back of the head.  
"Ow. Taking a leaf out of Temari-san's book eh Hinata-chan?" Hinata sighed.  
"Wait you're going with Naruto, Hinata? When did this happen?" asked Sakura.  
"Well I confessed to him when I woke up." Said Hinata putting an arm around Naruto.  
"And contrary to popular belief I'm not a dense idiot. I knew that she liked me I just couldn't act on it." Said Naruto.  
"What's with you and Gaara?" asked Temari.  
"He asked me today if he could be my escort. I accepted." Said Sakura.  
"Alright enough stories. Let's go to the festival." Said Yusuke smacking Temari's hand off his ear which earned him a smack on the back of the head. He grinned and held out his arm which she gladly took with an amused smirk on her face. They then went to the town park where everyone was gathered for the festival. There were booths everywhere as the non-shinobi of the clan sold their different wares from different countries. Iwa vendors set up next to Konoha vendors with no animosity between them other than a spirit of friendly competition. Yusuke was the only one in the group not in awe, well in Gaara's case silent stone-faced awe.  
"There's so many different things to do, to try!" said Sakura giggling like a little school gir and then she started to drag Gaara. "C'mon Gaara. One of your first lessons in dealing with women is that you have to do what women want when on a date." That left the rest of them alone.  
"I hope you guys don't get mad at Gaara when he kills her." Naruto and Yusuke looked at Temari, then each other and started laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Naruto-kun its not polite to laugh at other's expense." Said Hinata. Yusuke and Naruto both stopped laughing after a little bit, Naruto wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.  
"There is absolutely no chance of that happening." Said Yusuke

"I would worry more about her killing him." Said Naruto  
"I remember all those times she sent you to the hospital Naruto"  
"All right, hey before we go into pointless stories, we're here to have fun now show me a good time" said Temari. Yusuke saluted

"Yes ma'am" said Yusuke. And that's what they did for the next two hours. They sampled the many various foods, played various games, and won spectacular prizes each person in the couples enjoying the feeling of the other person being close to them. Then something happened…

"Guys!!!" came a voice. All four of them looked over their shoulder and saw Sakura waving with her arm attached to Gaara. They could see that she was holding a flyer in her hand as her and Gaara came towards them.  
"What's up Sakura? Enjoying yourself?" asked Yusuke. Sakura came up to the four and she waved the flyer in Yusuke's face.  
"Yusuke it's a music contest! You should enter!" said Sakura excitedly. Gaara suddenly felt the heat of the two guys glaring at him, not that he cared.  
"Gaara you were supposed to make sure she didn't see this." Said Yusuke. Gaara shrugged.  
"I missed it and she saw it before my sand could cover it." Sakura looked between Gaara and Yusuke.  
"You knew!?" she shouted at Yusuke

"It was going to be a surprise for you girls. Did you think the three of us just trained our asses off for the last month. Hell no!" said Naruto

"The three of us have formed a band for the purpose of entering this music contest." Said Gaara.  
"Well since Gaara's incompetence has spoiled the surprise we might as well go over to the performing area. We're up soon anyway." Said Yusuke leading the way. They soon came to an open air amphitheater were another band was performing.  
"This where we take leave of you our dear ladies, may we not fade to be distant memory in your hearts and lovely eyes." Said Yusuke bowing in a grandiose (A/N exaggerated way, like he was making fun of it) way and kissing Temari's hand. He bounced up and strode off to the backstage. Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek and followed Yusuke. Gaara stood looking at Sakura in that same blank look that he always has and then he kissed her on the forehead.  
"I don't think it's that big." He said as he walked away. Sakura blushed and Temari was in shock. What the hell had those two guys done to her brother to even make him a romantic?

"Well we might as well get our seats." Said Temari walking around trying to find to find three seats together and soon they found them. Soon the band that was playing finished their two songs and the stage was cleared. The MC, who looked like Ichigo but you could tell that he wasn't Ichigo from the stupid grin on his face, stood up before the mike and began to speak.  
"Thank you everyone that was the band 'No Vacancy', before our next band goes up I want to thank our three judges Tosen captain of the 9th company, the beautiful Lady Neliel of the Hollow branch and Mizuru of the Gifted." The three girls turned and saw the judges sitting at a table near the entrance of the amphitheater. They saw a blind man with white shades, a woman with green hair with a mask in her hair, and short guy with dark hair and earphones. The judges waved as the crowd clapped.  
"Now it's time for the next band, please give it up for 'Akatsuki'" The staged went dark and as quickly as it had went dark it was lit again with three guys on the stage. They were dressed with robes with a red cloud pattern all over them. The girls eyes widened as they saw Yusuke, Gaara and Naruto all dressed up like that. Yusuke held an electric guitar, Gaara was on bass and Naruto was on the drums. Gaara and Naruto immediately started off with the bass while Yusuke joined them a little time later and began to sing…

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

**(A/N "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace. Don't own it)**

The lights went out again on the stage and everyone went wild cheering and clapping for the three boys. The lights came back on, on the stage and the guys were waving. Yusuke took the mike.  
"All right thank you for that, you're wonderful, thank you. Okay the next song is for three lovely ladies who hold special places in our hearts. Oh by the way Sakura, Gaara has liked you since he first saw you. Poor guy turned into a stalker. Gaara not on stage!" yelled Yusuke as sand crept toward him.  
"Okay the last song of our set." And Yusuke launched into a guitar solo.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...**

**  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sang,  
Singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night, **

**  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang...**

**  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We`re singing..  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)**

And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night, 

**[Yusuke with a little help from Santana solo] **

**  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...**

**  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We`re singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night..  
(A/N Don't own 'Into the Night' by Santana. Santana is a musical genius!!)**

The three guys finished and the crowd was in a stunned silence and then burst into a standing ovation for the members of 'Akatsuki'. The three girls were clapping and screaming the loudest for their men. A short while later they were waiting outside the backstage waiting for the three boys talking about their performance.  
"Who knew that they were so good a music?" asked Sakura in disbelief  
"I know. Gaara never showed any talent in that area before." Said Temari  
"I wonder which wrote the songs?" asked Hinata.  
" Probably Yusuke. He's the one who probably started the band." Said Sakura. "You're lucky Temari. Think about it, he could come to your window on a moonlit night and play you a beautiful serenade on his guitar." "You probably wouldn't want that loser singing for you. A fine woman like yourself could do better than that loser" came an oily voice from behind the three girls. They turned to see a guy about their age. His skin was a pasty white and he stood as tall as Yusuke. He had glossy black hair that extended down his back and half of his face was covered in a demonic looking mask.  
"What did you say?" said Temari growling at the boy.  
"Your fiancé is a piece of shit that doesn't deserve a woman like you. How about you and I go over to my home and have some fun?" he said laughing. Temari pulled back her fist and threw a punch at him. There was a puff of air and there was Yusuke catching her fist. Gaara and Naruto appeared behind their girls and watched the events unfolding. They were still in their 'Akatsuki' cloaks and they looked pretty menacing.  
"Temari-chan what's up?" said Yusuke smiling throwing the whole menacing act out the window.  
"This asshole here is asking for a beating."  
"Yeah! You should've let Temari punch him through a building!" yelled Sakura fuming. Gaara put his arms around Sakura and she calmed down a little. Naruto smiled. That wasn't what they covered with women.  
"Well I don't think that you want to start trouble just because of this bastard right Temari-chan?" Temari looked at him and he started shaking his head in an exaggerated way. Temari sighed and put down her fist.  
"Heh as if you could hurt me bitch." Wham! The guy was launched courtesy of Yusuke's fist  
"Sato you say anything bad about my fiancé in front of me again, so help me Kami, you will have more than just a busted lip." Said Yusuke cracking his knuckles. Sato just stood up and brushed himself off and was about to say something when a black haired girl came up and seized him by the hair.  
"C'mon you idiot we have a show to perform!" she yelled in his ear and began to drag him away screaming ow over and over again.  
"Does that seem familiar to anyone?" asked Naruto and everyone began to stare at Temari and Yusuke.  
"Not really she's his sister Miyuki." Said Yusuke crossing his arms.  
"So who was that Yusuke-kun?" asked Hinata.  
"That was the son of the second in command for the hollow branch. He's a real bastard who is just plain sick. If anything I know they're doing death metal music so we should probably get out of here if we don't want our ears to bleed." The others nodded and the guys disappeared again and soon reappeared back in their kimonos.  
"So what should we do now?" asked Sakura.  
"Well there's not much time until the festival ends with fireworks." Said Yusuke "and I know the perfect place to watch them." The six of them soon found themselves on a hill on the outskirts of the festival. Yusuke sat down and laid back on the grass with Temari resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto held Hinata in his arms and Gaara just sat next to Sakura. They talked about different subjects for a time until they were silenced by the resounding explosion of fireworks. They watched for a time and soon they found themselves outside the second company barracks. Naruto held Hinata tight and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." said Naruto. Hinata nodded breathlessly. Sakura stood a little ways away with Gaara standing right next to her.  
"Well thank-you Gaara for the wonderful evening tonight."  
"You're welcome Sakura. It was enjoyable for me as well."  
"Was it true? What Yusuke said on the stage." Gaara's face darkened.  
"I have to kill him, but I can't blame it on Shukaku. Need to think of new reason, and then he's first." said Gaara muttering underneath his breath.  
"What?" asked Sakura not hearing anything.  
"I said yes its true. I saw you when you were in the hospital checking on your friends. I thought had looked like an angel." said Gaara.  
"How sweet. When I first saw you, you were a rampaging three story tall sand demon, but I knew that you weren't all that bad you just needed someone who understood you. That's why I gave you a chance."  
"Thank-you Sakura." They stood in silence for a couple seconds before Naruto and Yusuke pushed Gaara into her  
"Hug her already you scaredy cat." said Naruto laughing. Gaara growled when he felt Sakura wrap her arms around him and squeeze him. He copied the actions and he reveled in the warm feeling that accompanied it. Yusuke walked over to Temari and wrapped her in his arms.  
"Well goodnight milady. Have a pleasant night." he said placing a kiss on her lips.  
"You too Yusuke and thank-you for tonight it was wonderful." said Temari.  
"You're welcome"  
"Gaara and I probably won't see you guys tomorrow, we leave at first light to get back to Suna."  
"Yeah we leave early for Konoha too. So will you guys be in town for the chunin exams? They're held in Konoha this year." Temari nodded.  
"Good see you then." said Yusuke kissing her forehead. The three boys then left leaving the three girls watching. Then the night swallowed them whole.

**The Next Morning…**

Naruto woke with someone kicking him in the ribs.  
"Get up brat we have to get going! We were supposed to leave five minutes ago!" yelled Anko.  
"Go away crazy lady Naruto go to sleep for five more minutes." he said turning over. Anko got steamed and chuckled evilly as she poured ice water over his head. He gave a yelp and got out of bed.  
"All right I'm up! Was it really necessary to pour water on my head?" asked Naruto  
"Yes it was since I'm not old or crazy" said Anko.  
"I never said you were old. Now get out I have to change." said Naruto  
"Aw is little Naruto afraid to get undressed with his sensei in the same room?" said Anko.  
"Out!" yelled Naruto.

Later...

Naruto growled as he shook his head again water coming off of it.  
"How come you guys didn't get woken up by her?" He asked the other three boys.  
"I was in a different barracks. My friend warned me she was coming down the road." said Yusuke yawning and readjusting his glasses.  
"I was up a first light. It is a habit of mine." said Shino in his quiet voice.  
"I got woken up by Kurenai-sensei. That was just as bad. She had Shino put some bugs in my clothes. Man I may be a guy and bugs don't scare me but that many little legs crawling on me ugh! It makes my skin crawl think about it. No offense Shino."  
"None taken."  
"Something tells me this is going to be a long walk home." said Naruto putting his hands behind his head.  
**  
Three days later...**

Anko looked startled as a hawk screeched above the group. It came down through the tree tops and hovered as Anko held out her arm allowing the bird to perch on it. She took the scroll from the bird and it flew off into the distance. She opened it and after scanning a few lines gathered the two teams and Ryuken.  
"All right team 7 we just got a priority message from the Hokage. Apparently a week ago team 10 was assigned their first C-rank mission guarding an individual named Tazuna while he completed a bridge in wave country. Apparently it's controlled by a man named Gato and he's hired ninja specifically Momochi Zabuza to take out the old man. We're to go to Wave to support team 10" said Anko.  
"How come we're not going?" whined Kiba  
"Because we can't leave our current employer behind and Hokage-sama asked for team 7" said Kurenai.  
"Because one of you teams is leaving Ryuken-sama you will only have to pay for one of the teams." said Anko. Ryuken nodded.  
"That's agreeable, considering the facts. We're only three days to Konoha so there shouldn't be any big problems."  
"All right team lets go!" yelled Anko.  
"Hai!" her three genin shouted and jumped away into the trees.  
"So how long is it going to take us to reach wave?" asked Sakura  
"Well if we keep traveling at a good pace we should be there in about four days." Said Anko looking back.  
"So why did Jiji ask for us?" asked Naruto.  
"Well we have a secondary objective…"  
"Assassinate Gato right?" asked Yusuke.  
"Right. Hokage-sama feels that he may become a threat to Konoha if left alone. We're going to back team 10 and assassinate Gato. No complaints right?"  
"Nope, all we did was train and graze like cows for a month. We need to cut loose." Said Naruto.  
"Well lets go!" yelled Anko.

**A/N**

**Lonewolf066:And that's the end of the what chapter was it?**

**Kon: The 7****th**** chapter idiot. Have you really not updated in such a long time that you forgot how many chapters your story has?**

**Lonewolf066: Shut up! I had many problems last semester.**

**Kon:Enlighten me o great author**

**Lonewolf066: Well my computer hard drive crapped out on me and the school's computers don't have Word 2007 and I was halfway through this chapter so I couldn't just retype it all **

**Kon: Why not?  
Lonewolf066: I'm extremely lazy**

**Kon: You're almost as annoying as Ichigo! Anyway I have a couple questions for you.**

**Lonewolf066: Shoot**

**Kon: (under his breath) If I could I would**

**Lonewolf066: What?**

**Kon: Nothing! Now you have named the boys band Akastuki which I'm sure the readers have noticed. Why did you choose the name when obviously they are an organization that is just full of dangerous men?  
Lonewolf066: Its top-secret classified material but know this there is a reason**

**Kon: (Muttering) Just like there were nuclear devices in Iraq. (Normal Voice) All right next question are you going to reveal the other powers soon?**

**Lonewolf066: See previous answer**

**Kon: Lazy bastard can't even answer questions. All right last question I believe that in an earlier author's note without yours truly that you weren't going to do a Wave arc**

**Lonewolf066: Well yea originally I hadn't planned to but now I'm rethinking the story and tweaking it a bit but that also means that some other things that I said are also going to change like the pairings. Nothing major but it will come together smoothly or my name isn't Lonewolf066**

**Kon: It isn't**

**Lonewolf066: Alright for that you're not ending it. So to my loyal readers, fans, bastards who won't review and new people just joining us as always read review and for God's sake be happy. Life is too short to go through unhappy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Kon: All right why the hell we have to do a double taping!  
Lonewolf066: Well yeah, for two chapters two tapings of the show. I decided since everyone has waited long enough that I might as well do two chapters**

**Kon: All right so a preview please**

**Lonewolf066: Nope don't do those.**

**Kon: Well since I want to get out of here tonight here's the disclaimer Lonewolf066 doesn't own any copyrighted material in this fanfiction. Now cut to the recording, uh movie, no that's not right, um story? How the hell am I supposed to do this? We're on a radio show but we're not on T.V. and your present a story.  
Lonewolf066: How the hell should I know?**

**Four Days Later…**

Anko knocked on the door of what they believed to be Tazuna's house. They had asked directions and they were pointed toward this house by a woman in the town. They head all voices inside stop and soon an old man opened the door slightly.  
"Yes?" he asked through the crack  
"Does Tazuna-san live here?" asked Anko.  
"Who's asking?"  
"Anko sensei of team 7 of Konoha."  
"How do I know you're who you really say you are?" he asked.  
"Right now you have another team protecting you Team 10 who's sensei is Asuma Sarutobi…"  
"With team members that consist of one Akimichi Chouji who you do not say the "f" word around…" said Yusuke.  
"Shikamaru Nara who is the laziest person around…" said Naruto  
"And Ino Yamanaka who is the ugliest pig around." Said Sakura. A blonde blur burst from behind Tazuna pushing him aside and leaping at Sakura.  
"I heard that forehead!" yelled Ino tackling Sakura the two of the them rolling back. They stopped sat up and started laughing.  
"Troublesome girls." Said Shikamaru looking out the door.  
"Yo Shikamaru!" yelled Yusuke waving. Chouji and Asuma looked out from behind Shikamaru.  
"I assume these are the reinforcements that you asked for?" asked Tazuna. Asuma nodded.  
"Yes but I expected a team of experienced shinobi."  
"We were returning from our original C-rank when Hokage-sama sent the message. He said that we were the closest team." Said Anko. Asuma nodded his head in understanding.  
"Well come inside you lot." Said Tazuna motioning with his hand and team 7 entered the house. They were shown to the boys and girls room by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami who thanked them for arriving so quickly. Soon they were sprawled around the living room trading stories. Team 10 was soon appraised of team 7's new looks and the stories behind them. Yusuke also mentioned that soon they would be experiencing changes in their bloodlines because of him.  
"So how exactly did you guys beat Zabuza?" asked Yusuke. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.  
"Well Asuma-sensei had him on the ropes at one point because he couldn't use his hidden mist because sensei would just blow it away with his wind and Zabuza couldn't get around his trench knives with the wind chakra channeled through them. Somehow he forced sensei into the water and trapped him in a water prison jutsu. We didn't run because we knew if we did we'd be dead when he finished with Asuma sensei. So I trapped his water clone in my Kage Mane jutsu and Chouji charge him with his Meat Tank jutsu. Thankfully sensei was released and he attacked. He overpowered Zabuza by using a Wind Dragon Bullet that he was preparing in the prison and that smashed him into a tree. Then three senbon hit him here, here and here." Said Shikamaru indicating the points on his neck. "and a hunter-nin from Kiri came and took the body away."  
"So a hunter-nin killed him in the end." Stated Naruto. Chouji and Shikamaru nodded. Yusuke sat cross-legged with his brow furrowed deep in thought.  
"Something wrong Yusuke?" asked Ino. Yusuke waved his hand.  
"It may be nothing but a friend of mine name of name of Renji Abarai wanted to be a hunter-nin one time but when he found out it would take him away from Rukia-neesan he quit the program. However he once told me that he couldn't believe the secrets a ninja's body could hold. He also said that because of it as a hunter-nin he was supposed to destroy the body on site." Then he, Naruto, and Shikamaru stiffened.  
"What's up guys?" asked Ino.  
"Zabuza is alive." Said Naruto.

"No impossible he died right before our eyes." Said Ino

Yusuke got up and with Naruto they walked toward the dining room where their sensei's were.  
"Sensei!" yelled Naruto as they opened the door. They saw Asuma with an embarrassed look and Anko with a pissed off look.  
"What is it brats?" she snapped.  
"Zabuza may still be alive Anko-sensei." Said Yusuke.  
"I know. Asuma-kun just recounted his adventure with Zabuza to me." Said Anko.  
"So what's the plan?" asked Naruto.  
"Not much we can do. I guess I have to loan you two to Asuma while Sakura and I will scope out the target and complete the mission."  
"Sakura can't do that! She hasn't killed before!" yelled Naruto Now that he had Hinata Sakura had become that sister that he had never had.  
"No she hasn't but her abilities make her the perfect candidate for the job. Between the genin if anyone has a chance of taking on Zabuza and his pal if Asuma is captured again its you two. Besides this isn't up for debate. You're my soldiers and you'll follow my orders." Said Anko sternly.  
"Hai sensei!" chorused the two and they shut the door.  
The next day the two found themselves with Tazuna the next day working on the bridge. They were on guard duty but Yusuke suggested they help Tazuna as by helping to build the bridge it could be used as a part of training. Who knew maybe one day they may need to be disguised as construction workers for a mission. The workers were amazed as the two youngsters were able to lift steel I-beams and help them. Soon they were walking back to Tazuna's house through the village as Tsunami asked that they pick up some things for dinner.  
"So this is how bad the land of the waves has gotten?" asked Yusuke commenting on the apparent poverty.  
"You been here before kid?" asked Tazuna.  
"Yeah once along time ago, with my father on a business trip. The land was peaceful and prosperous."  
"Yeah once Gato moved in he began to squeeze the life out of this country and he still does. The bridge is the only hope of destroying his grip." Said Tazuna as he bought the vegetables that Tsunami wanted.  
"It will end one way or another." Said Naruto tightening his fist in anger as he saw young children lying in an alleyway with glazed eyes.  
"So when do we strike?" asked Naruto angrily as soon as they got back to the house. Anko sighed and put her drink down.  
"Soon, probably within the next couple of days. However by Friday the Gato problem will be taken care of. That's the longest I would leave it." Said Anko. Naruto nodded satisfied with the answer.  
"Don't even bother Gato and his men will kill you as soon as you get into his compound." Said Tsunami's son Inari whom they had been introduced yesterday.  
"What was that brat?" growled Anko.  
"You heard me. And why do try so hard? No one can beat Gato especially not some old lady with some super brats raised in a comfortable place like Konoha." He said angrily.  
"Brat listen to me. Before you say anything else that may get you killed I suggest you shut your mouth." Growled Naruto  
"Or what? You've probably had it the easiest with your attitude." Naruto gave a loud roar and launched himself across the table but he was tackled by a black blur. They tumbled into the corner where Yusuke held Naruto back against the wall even while he was struggling.  
"Let me at him Yusuke! He doesn't know what true suffering is!" yelled Naruto standing up  
"Naruto he's not worth it!" yelled Yusuke pushing him toward the door.  
"Sakura our swords!" yelled Yusuke. Sakura nodded and ran out of the room. She appeared with the two zanbatous and threw them to the two boys.  
"Let's go blow off some steam Naruto." Yusuke said in a stern voice. Naruto growled and stomped out the door.  
"What the hell was that about?" asked Ino.  
"That was because Inari brought up some bad memories by accusing Naruto. Out of all of us he's had it the worst. Even though my sensei is a traitor to Konoha and I was looked down on for awhile I've gotten back the respect and trust that I've lost. Naruto has been hated since the day he was born for something totally out of his control. He's been beaten and even tortured because of it. Worst of all he was alone through the whole thing. Before you ask I cannot reveal why." Said Anko. The people surrounding the table looked aghast.  
"How did he get through it?" asked Inari.  
"I don't really know. I guess he figured out that crying wouldn't solve anything that he just had to push on. Then he made his first friend someone he could completely trust. That probably saved him from breaking completely" Said Anko.

**Elsewhere…**

"C'mon Naruto come at me! No holding back!" yelled Yusuke as he hefted his sword. Naruto launched himself at Yusuke wielding his blade with deadly accuracy and an angry war cry.

The Next Day…

Naruto stiffened as he felt someone shake him awake.  
"I'm up, I'm up." He said groggily, groaning and stretching. He saw that he was still in the same clearing that he had fought Yusuke in last night  
"Good you wouldn't want to become sick from staying out all night." Came a soft voice. Naruto looked up and saw a petite girl with brown eyes and black hair.  
"Ah I never get sick." Naruto said waving it off. He got up and saw Yusuke sleeping on his side. He used his obi as a pillow. Naruto got up grabbed his claymore and kicked his friend in the stomach.  
"Yusuke get up."  
"Go away Naruto more sleepy sleepy." Said Yusuke waving his friend off.  
"Great he won't wake up for a while."  
"You seem to be in a foul mood this morning shinobi-san." Remarked the girl.  
"That's true." Remarked Naruto. He put his hand underneath his chin and sat down in deep thought.  
_Why am I so pissed off?_ He thought to himself  
"_It's a byproduct of becoming one with me kit. The last of my chakra is finally being absorbed by you so its put you in a foul mood."_ Said Kyuubi  
_Great how do I stop it?  
"Easy take a deep breath and count to ten. You burned most of it off last night anyway."_  
_Will this happen again?  
"Not likely." _Said Kyuubi. Naruto took a deep breath and counted to ten exhaling as he did so.  
"There we go. Now I feel much better. So what is a cute girl like you doing out here? Its dangerous with Gato around." Said Naruto  
"I came to gather herbs for my friend. He was injured and he needs an herbal remedy." Said the girl.  
"Well let me help you. I have to wait awhile for my friend to wake up. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."  
"Haku, Naruto-san." said Haku as she began to search around for the herbs. Naruto looked around also after Haku described the plants she was looking for.  
"Do you have precious people Naruto-san?" asked Haku.  
"I do, why?" asked Naruto still searching for the plants.  
"It's said that the greatest strength comes from the will to protect those who are precious to you."  
"I can believe that. After all if you have something precious to protect it gives you the drive and determination to better yourself, and the strength to carry one even if you have no strength left."  
"It seems that you understand well Naruto-san" said Haku picking a plant. She put it in her basket and got up.  
"Thank-you Naruto-san, I really must be going now. It was nice talking to you."  
"Same here Haku-san" said Naruto. As Haku was walking off Yusuke groaned and stretched.  
"What I miss? Your period finally stop?" asked Yusuke.  
"Let's go." Said Naruto laughing him and hitting him on the shoulder.  
"Ow watch the shoulder new tattoo remember?"

"Oh right." Said Naruto They trudged back to Tazuna's house where everyone was around the table clearly worried. The two boys wore shit eating grins and promptly went up to bed where Sakura began to heal their sore muscles and small cuts. Naruto waved her off and stated that he would heal fine with Kyuubi's chakra that was essentially now his. He fell asleep the sweet bliss of darkness overtaking him.

**The Next Morning…**

"Yusuke stumbled down the stairs. He groaned and sat down next to Chouji and Sakura who were currently eating breakfast. He groaned putting his head on the table holding it.  
"How long was I out?" he asked  
"A little over 20 hours or so. You and Naruto must've been slugging each other pretty hard." Said Sakura.  
"Yeah he must've gotten the short end of the stick because he's still asleep upstairs." Said Yusuke gratefully accepting two aspirin from Tsunami.  
"So what's on the schedule for the day?" asked Yusuke.  
"Well Sakura and I are leaving ASAP for Gato's hideout to complete our secondary mission. You'll stay with Tazuna with team 10 because after killing Gato we have no idea what his thugs or nukenin will do. If anything happens here Tsunami or Inari can wake Naruto up." Said Anko munching on some toast. Yusuke nodded drinking some water.  
"Sakura let's go." Said Anko standing five minutes later.  
"Hai sensei." Said Sakura following Anko out the door. Tazuna got his things together and Yusuke along with team 10 left the house with Tsunami in the kitchen and Inari upstairs in his room still sound asleep just like Naruto…

**With Anko and Sakura…**

"So sensei how exactly are we going to get every person in Gato's compound?" asked Sakura as they were running through the trees. Anko looked behind her at her genin.  
"The plan is simple. Every morning a one of Gato's ship comes with supplies from one of his warehouses in some other country probably Kiri. We're going to sneak on board and poison all of the supplies and then slip into the compound and kill the man himself. We don't want loose ends." Said Anko.  
"Sensei how are we going to get on the ship we don't have a boat?"  
"I'll carry you. There's a chakra exercise called water walking. It's exactly as it sounds." Said Anko. Sakura nodded and they ran in silence until they were at the beach by the sea. In the distance through the morning mist they could see the outline of the ship in the distance. Anko picked up Sakura and started running across the water. Within ten minutes they were in visual range of the ship.  
"Sakura hide us."  
"Hai sensei." Said Sakura. She closed her eyes in concentration and her ribbon began to glow. Soon they disappeared from sight.  
"I wish I could do that." Said Anko.  
"Sensei you could with genjutsu."  
"It has the possibility of being dispelled your ability doesn't" said Anko.  
"True." Said Sakura with a wide smile. Pretty soon they were in the cargo hold of the ship with all the crates of food liquor and water destined for Gato's compound. Anko took several vials of a clear liquid from her pouch and handed them to Sakura.  
"Just a few drop in the liquor and water Sakura. I'll handle the food." Said Anko putting Sakura down.  
"Yes sensei. Um… will you be alright without the invisibility?" asked Sakura. Anko put her arm around Sakura's neck and pulled her into an noogie.  
"Who do you think you're talking to brat? Before you and your silly little ability I was and still am one of the ninjas with the best assassination record." Said Anko rubbing her knuckle into Sakura's head with Sakura laughing. Anko let her go.  
"All right brat now lets get on with it. Don't get caught." Said Anko  
"Hai sensei." Said Sakura walking toward the barrels. Anko took out some powder from her pouch and walked toward the food crates.

**With Team 10 plus 1…**

Yusuke was silent as he walked behind the group. They weren't at the bridge yet but Yusuke could feel something. Call it a gut feeling but he felt as if the thing they were all dreading was going to happen today… the dreaded rematch with Zabuza. True Asuma probably could take Zabuza alone but the fake hunter-nin was going to be a problem. If anything what team 10 had told him was true then they would be useless in that fight. The hunter-nin was fast and had a fair… scratch that, had an excellent aim to be out of sight and hit the three pressure points in the neck that caused pseudo-death. That instantly shuts down Shikamaru and Ino. Ino had to sit still way too long to aim her mind control justu and Shikamaru had pretty much the same problem. Chouji was a little bit better with his meat tank jutsu but all the hunter nin would have to do is jump out of the way. Add to that, that Asuma hadn't done any physical training with his team so they had almost no stamina. Yusuke sighed, with the chunin exams only six months away he would have to call an all rookie-genin meeting to discuss inter-team training. He was pretty sure that he could even get the senseis to agree to his plan but if not there were ways around it. After all his father was the head of the clan in Konoha and had a seat on the council. He could propose this plan to the Hokage and use the reason of training their new abilities. Speaking of abilities, team 10 so far had shown no changes in their abilities that could possibly relate back to his clan. He shook his head. Now was not the time to become distracted, they were coming up on the bridge. There was a large amount of mist as team 10 came up upon the bridge. A breeze from the sea came up softly from the sea and blew it away from them. Ino covered her mouth and lurched to the side of the path throwing up the breakfast she had had with Tazuna soon going her. Shikamaru looked away with a grimace on his face and Chouji stopped eating barely keeping the contents of his stomach down. Asuma and Yusuke merely narrowed their eyes at the sight. The bridge a symbol of hope for the people of wave was bathed in the blood of the workers who were desperately trying to complete it, their corpses making horrible ornaments on this regal structure. And sitting with a smile so wide that it was seen through his mask was Zabuza with his masked accomplice next to him. Tazuna and Ino both got up on unsteady legs.  
"You monster! What did they do to you!?" yelled Tazuna.  
"Them? Nothing." Zabuza replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "They just got in my way. You could've spared them old man by dying the first time I came after you. Asuma it seems you've pick up a new brat."  
"You won't be calling me that when you're dead you jackass." Yelled Yusuke opening his obi. He threw it to the side clad only in a skin tight dark blue shirt without any sleeves, black cargo pants with his pouch on his belt and black combat boots. On his shoulder was a tattoo on his shoulder of an angry-looking wolf. He bit his thumb and dragged it across the tattoo causing a handle to appear. Yusuke grabbed it pulling his sword out of his shoulder. Zabuza's thin eyebrow rose.  
"A seal and sword user? HAHAHAHAHA!! Looks like this kid is more interesting that your original three Asuma! Too bad he'll be just as dead as them soon enough. Haku, kill the little ninja and then the old man. Asuma is mine." Said Zabuza drawing his own zanbatou.  
"Hai, Zabuza-sama" said the masked nin as she took off running at the group. Asuma teleported at the hunter nin with his trench knives ready and glowing with wind chakra. Just as the nin got close to him Asuma threw up his blades to protect himself as Zabuza teleported next to him brining his sword down on the Konoha jounin with the masked nin running by them.  
"Not so fast Asuma! You and I have unfinished business!" yelled Zabuza. Haku was about half the distance to Tazuna when she saw Yusuke faze into existence right before her coming at her with his sword just like Zabuza had with Asuma just as second ago. She jumped to the side as the blade crashed into the bridge cracking the concrete.  
"You three defend Tazuna! You can't do anything against this guy!" yelled Yusuke jumping after Haku.  
"Hey! We'll show you!" yelled Ino growing angry and was just about to jump forward when a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned and looked at Shikamaru.  
"What!? We can go and defeat that nin just like him!" yelled Ino.  
"Ino." Said Shikamaru with a serious look that scared Ino. "Yusuke is right. Theses nin are way too fast for any three of us to help him."  
"Yeah but last time…"  
"Last time Zabuza was standing still with Asuma sensei in a globe of water. Now there's not much we can do." Said Shikamaru. Ino's shoulders slumped as she knew her friend was right. In this fight they could only look on…

**At Tazuna's House…**

Tsunami hummed to herself as she hummed a nameless tune to herself as she washed the dishes. She was disturbed by a crashing sound in the living room and she turned to go see what it was. The torn family picture of herself, her father, son and Kaiza had fallen off the wall and crashed breaking the glass inside the frame.  
"Oh dear, now I'll have to go buy a new one." Said Tsunami sighing to herself. Just then the front door was kicked in and the two samurai in Gato's pay stepped into the house. Tsunami did the most logical thing… scream. Her scream wakened the two other individuals in the house. Inari got out of bed yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
"Mom?" he called. In the other room Naruto's slitted ice blue eyes snapped open. He jumped out of bed silently, grabbed his sword from the corner of the room and slowly, silently opened his door…

**A/N**

**Kon: What the hell a cliffhanger!?**

**Lonewolf066: What you didn't honestly expect me to get through Wave in only one chapter did you?  
Kon: Well I suspect that some of your readers may have wanted you to.**

**Lonewolf066: Well then they'll have to wait but not as long as the last time my laptop has a new hard drive and is ready to kick the tires and light the fires YEE-HAW and before you ask obviously no preview of next time.**

**Kon: (Eye twitching) Never do that in the presence of almighty Kon again and if you think that I didn't notice that you didn't use my name in the last chapter when you could've you will regret trying to outsmart the might Kon!  
Lonewolf066: (Looks up from criminal law book that was magically pulled out of thin air) Huh? You say something?**

**Kon: (Sweatdrops) I'm not going to pull a Guy, I'm not going to pull a Guy, I'm not going to pull a Guy, I'm not going to pull a Guy, I'm not going to pull a Guy, I'm not going to pull a Guy, I'm not going to pull a Guy…**

**Lonewolf066: So while Kon's going into mental shock to everyone read review and be happy.**


End file.
